Syndrome idyllique
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Grands garçons, Francis et Arthur ne croyaient plus aux rêves d'enfants. Quoique, on avait encore jamais croisé d'adulte qui s'y accrochait encore. Qui a dit que les aventures fantastiques n'avaient alors plus lieu d'être ? Contexte Pays imaginaire. One-shot. Léger FrUk.
Bon Dieu, je n'ai pondu que 35 pages. Arial, taille 12, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup du coup. Bonjour bonsoir, vous avez trouvé mon dernier délire, bravo. Ce one-shot, je l'ai commencé peu après l'annonce de l'épisode spécial d'Halloween. Forcément, voir France en Peter Pan et le lier tout de suite à Arthur en pirate, ça donne des idées. Sans compter que l'envie a été boosté par la chanson Vocaloid suivante : « Portrait of the Pirate F ». Oui, j'ai des références de geek et je vous emmerde.

De base, c'était un FrUk. Mais plus j'avançais, plus on s'éloignait de l'idée que je me faisais. Finalement, c'est devenu une histoire d'amitié. Mais j'ai essayé de remonter le niveau quelques fois, ça n'empêche pas que ça reste maladroit. Je me fais honte souvent.

Vous n'êtes vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas obligés de tout lire. Je comprendrais que vous décidiez d'abandonner en chemin, je ne suis pas sûre que ma tête trop remplie d'excentricités convienne à tout le monde. Je ne m'attends pas à un nombre colossal de reviews non plus, c'est pas la quantité de pages qui compte. Juste que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit, et vu que j'étais bien partit... Ce sera un peu en retard par rapport à la sortie de l'épisode, mais au moins il est là. Et j'espère quand même qu'il trouvera son petit public parmi vous.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Himayura, le contexte de Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie, et le manque de logique grossier à ma noble patte. Et votre droit de lecture à votre survie. Ne me remerciez pas.

J'ose vous espérer, comme à l'accoutumé, une bonne perte de temps.

* * *

L'orage grondait. Dehors, le ciel s'obscurcissait de nuages noirs, avalant les rayons de soleil pour les transformer en brume. La légère brise d'automne prit de l'ampleur, agitant un peu plus les plantes du jardin, et ne se transforma toutefois pas en vent. Il allait juste pleuvoir, pas remuer le paysage avec une tempête. Mais les premières gouttes furent rapides à tomber : en moins de dix secondes, une douche impressionnante arrosa le terrain, juste après qu'une petite tête blonde se soit abrité. Le petit garçon aux cheveux d'or, qui les avait longs, ondulés et desquels sa mère prenait grand soin, secoua la tête et retint un éternuement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre pour se sécher, un détail l'interpella. Il fit volte-face et, sur la pointe des pieds, regarda à travers le carreau de la porte. Ne distinguant rien hormis la silhouette des arbres qui se déformait sous la force de la nature, il l'ouvrit à nouveau, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

Il appela dans le vide. Aucune réponse.

Hésitant au départ, le garçon couru hors de la maison pour retourner d'où il vient. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa course qu'une voix familière résonna à sa gauche. Le blond tourna brusquement la tête et changea de direction, sur ses traces. Un peu plus loin, il distingua la silhouette d'un autre enfant, plus jeune que lui. Ce dernier, pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'orage et la pluie, bougeait les lèvres comme au milieu d'une vive conversation. Et il semblait s'y croire comme s'il y était. L'autre garçon accéléra le pas, le rejoignant et l'interrompant.

\- Arthur, à qui tu parles ?

Le dénommé cligna des yeux en regardant son aîné.

\- À Pixie !

Puis l'autre aussi cligna. Il ne sut quoi répondre, mais la pluie était toujours un bon prétexte pour clore la conversation. Sans prévenir, il lui prit la main et reprit aussitôt le chemin de la maison.

\- Peu importe, vient, tu vas tomber malade.

Sans que le plus petit ne pose de questions, les deux garnements purent rentrer se sécher sans s'arrêter en chemin.

Francis Bonnefoy, 10 ans, était un petit veinard bien gâté par la vie comme toute famille bien aisée. Il était adorable comme une fille, souvent prit par erreur comme tel, mais était bien un jeune garçon aux goûts et talents raffinés. Il était par exemple très curieux quant à la cuisine que préparait quotidiennement sa mère, cette dernière lui en apprenant un peu plus tout les jours. Il aimait aussi tout particulièrement la mode, cette même femme l'ayant gâté avec les derniers bijoux vestimentaires de chaque saison, qui a aussitôt déteint sur la personnalité de Francis. De jour en jour, il devenait l'objet de l'attention des parents les plus envieux, qui étaient souvent admiratifs ou jaloux à la vue de ce garçon si posé, si beau, sans qu'il ne soit pour autant faible ou en sucre. L'opposition totale d'un des fils de la famille Kirkland, les amis de longue date des Bonnefoy.

Arthur Kirkland, 7 ans. Bien que son frère aîné Allister soit du même âge que l'autre tête blonde, faisant de lui un de ses plus proches amis, Arthur possédait une intelligence située un peu au-dessus de la normale. Il n'était ni un surdoué, ni un génie, mais il savait tenir des conversations passionnantes avec Francis. Ce qui avait étonné ce dernier, persuadé qu'il n'aurait pu en tirer grand chose au départ – en trois ans de différence, beaucoup de choses peuvent diverger. Malgré tout, Arthur était d'une nature boudeuse, voire même capricieuse. Il était certes petit, mais la colocation avec ses trois frères – quatre dans le futur – lui forgeait souvent le caractère. Au départ réticent à devenir l'ami des Bonnefoy – et surtout de Francis, qu'il prenait régulièrement pour une fille – il s'est peu à peu laissé amadoué suite à la gentillesse dont faisait preuve l'autre garçon – les quelques gâteaux qu'il réussissait y étaient aussi un peu pour quelque chose.

Rien ne prévoyait qu'ils deviendraient presque inséparables. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui comme hier, des haut et des bas viennent de temps en temps retourner leur relation. Des disputes d'enfants qui s'oublient vite puisque l'un regrette rapidement comme l'autre les injures – innocentes, ça va de soi – qu'ils s'étaient envoyé. Les enfants à cet âge-là sont généralement plus aptes à s'ouvrir aux autres et à se faire une ribambelle d'amis, plus passagers que sincères, mais ni Francis ni Arthur n'ont éprouvé l'envie de former une bande composée de plusieurs individus. Leurs partages comme leur entente restaient quelque peu privés, enfermés dans une bulle que personne, ni même les parents, ne peut percer.

Des partages comme des petits secrets, des inventions, ou même des rêves.

Ils ont bien toute leur tête, mais ce ne sont encore que des marmots. Avec une imagination débordante, des idées sans limites et une détermination à tout rendre plus vrai que nature impressionnante. Comme la plupart des gamins qui décollent de la réalité pour se plonger dans des histoires féeriques, bien sûr. Mais ensemble, avec leur propre jardin secret, la vision de la chose était grande, si ce n'est exagéré. Arthur, et pas forcément parce qu'il est le plus jeune, était toujours le plus intéressé sur le sujet. À tel point que le sourcilleux garçon discutait vivement avec le vide, à savoir ses amis imaginaires. Francis l'a toujours laissé faire, après tout Arthur est plus jeune, mais c'était presque effrayant de voir le colérique Kirkland parler avec autant d'enthousiasme à des personnes qu'il n'a que dans la tête. C'était mignon aussi, mais à 7 ans et moins, on pouvait le laisser divaguer encore un peu.

\- De quoi tu parlais avec Pixie, alors ?

\- De l'histoire de pirates qu'on a lu la dernière fois ! Tu sais, avec les sirènes, et les fées... Je pense qu'elle serait bien dans un monde comme ça... Là où les gens y croient tout le temps.

\- Mais Arthur... Ça doit forcément exister... Et nous on y croit, ça devrait lui suffire non ?

\- On est pas beaucoup à y croire... Papa et maman ne les voient pas, eux.

Francis ne jouait pas le même jeu. Pour sûr, il croyait au surnaturel. Mais il faisait bien semblant de croire qu'une fée, qu'un elfe ou une quelconque invention d'Arthur pouvait venir parler à ce dernier. Bien qu'il ne partage pas tout à fait les mêmes lubies, Francis croyait bel et bien en l'existence d'un monde supérieur, différent, enchanté et même, habité par des êtres surnaturels. Chaque enfant devait forcément vivre au jour le jour avec un peu de fantaisie dans les yeux, et même le plus sensé des petits garçons comme lui ne pouvait faire exception à la règle. Il était même ravi d'avoir pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi emballé en permanence. Parler avec autant de sérieux d'un monde magique caché quelque part sur la surface du globe, dans le ciel ou un autre monde, ça ravivait ses journées.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Francis, tout deux munis de serviettes de bain, les jeunes blonds s'affalèrent sur le lit, riant innocemment comme à peu près chaque visite que l'un rendait chez l'autre. Pour les adultes qui ne voyaient que deux gamins qui jouaient tranquillement comme toutes les progénitures de leur âge, ils ne faisaient que la même chose. Jouer dehors et terminer la journée en s'enfermant dans la chambre, pour jacasser à tout va, sans grand intérêt. Mais pour eux, ces marmots à qui la vie offrait toutes les possibilités du monde pour s'épanouir, il s'agissait plutôt du moment le plus attendu. Certes, ils parlaient toujours de créatures féeriques, de pouvoirs magiques et d'aventures dignes des plus classiques dessins animés, mais le sujet tournait toujours autour de tout ce que leur imagination leur permettait de voir. Aucune limite. Aucune entrave. Rien ne pouvait les persuader que la magie n'existe pas. Que les choses surnaturelles, du folklore, ou tout simplement celles que l'on raconte dans les livres, ne soient pas réelles. Pour eux, elles étaient toutes vraies.

Les enfants qu'ils sont y croient dur comme fer.

Ce sont des jeunes gens, pas tout à fait des jeunes hommes. Passer la journée à se raconter des histoires fantastiques, à s'imaginer dans un autre rôle, à penser pouvoir un jour côtoyer des personnages que les adultes appellent « mythes » ou encore « faux »... Leurs rêves plein la tête les coupaient de la réalité et du désespoir à vivre dans la normalité la plus morne. Mais aucun parent n'a essayé de les en dissuader. Après tout, ils sont petits, ils sont jeunes, ils sont... de simples enfants.

Et tout enfant, quel qu'il soit, se met à grandir pour gagner en maturité. Et faire peu à peu face à la réalité qui l'entoure. Francis et Arthur, malgré leurs lubies, n'y ont pas échappé. Les années ont passé, et les deux blonds ont gagné aussi doucement la dite maturité qu'ils ont perdu leur émerveillement quotidien. L'un ne s'est jamais éloigné de l'autre, cependant les histoires portant sur les mondes magiques, les fées et autres aventures fantastiques... ont commencé à s'éteindre, et à se transformer en bribes de souvenirs d'enfance sans intérêts. Aujourd'hui adultes, ils ne se portent bien que par ce qu'ils craignaient et rejetaient autrefois.

Une vie banale, normale, morne et sans fantaisie dans les yeux.

* * *

\- Je te laisse les clés, Tonio. Je me grouille.

Seize ans, c'est long. Pour un enfant, à qui on dit qu'il sera dans la vie active et qu'il aura sûrement accompli quelque chose d'ici là, c'est très long. Francis Bonnefoy en avait maintenant 26, et il ne s'est jamais plaint des dites choses qu'il a « accompli » jusque là. Bien loin du petit garçon innocent qu'il fut, ce grand gaillard était maintenant le propriétaire d'un café très apprécié du quartier. Café qu'il tenait tout aussi bien grâce à son talent culinaire qu'à celui d'Antonio, un de ses amis du collège. Ce dernier fit un petit sourire d'au revoir à l'homme aux cheveux d'or qui, précipitamment, enfile sa veste et s'extirpe de la bâtisse pour marcher à pas pressés dans la rue.

Dehors, il neigeait. Depuis maintenant une semaine.

Une couche de blanc impressionnante recouvrait la ville. L'hiver était long, dur et persistant, cette année. Paris, qui est toujours splendide le reste de l'année, était maintenant à moitié paralysée par le froid. La nuit tombée, le calme était presque pesant, alourdi par toute cette poudreuse. Qui était magnifique ceci dit. Elle avait le pouvoir de rendre l'un des plus agité des paysages somnolant, si ce n'est figé dans le temps. Le nez tout juste au-dessus de l'écharpe, Francis avançait d'un pas lourd en fixant la buée qu'il produisait, le regard presque perdu sur le trottoir enfoui sous la neige. Il frissonna. Les yeux à nouveau levés, il chercha le chemin le plus court pour se rendre chez son ami d'enfance. Les années ont certes passé, leurs lubies d'enfant également, mais rien de leur amitié n'a été atteinte. Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Arthur Kirkland, 23 ans. Devenu un employé lambda dans la fibre journalistique, il est plus stricte, voire même froid, posé; en somme rien à voir avec l'innocence que tout le monde témoignait à l'époque. Malgré cela, il donnait toujours de ses nouvelles, quoique parfois écrasé par le travail.

Sauf qu'un mois s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Arthur ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie.

Il ne décrochait pas le téléphone, ne répondait pas aux mails, et lorsqu'il avait le temps de passer à son bureau, on lui répondait qu'il s'était volatilisé sans prévenir personne. Francis regrettait de jour en jour son planning trop chargé qui l'empêchait de lui rendre directement visite. Il s'est sentit bien bête en constatant qu'Antonio ne voyait aucun inconvénient à s'occuper du café tout seul jusqu'à sa fermeture, juste une fois. Ainsi, le grand blond pouvait traverser le quartier et rejoindre l'appartement d'Arthur, situé une rame de métro plus loin.

Devant l'entrée principale de l'immeuble, il chercha la sonnette sur laquelle était écrit un « Kirkland » en lettres capitales. Il appuya dessus. Pas de réponse. Il le savait boudeur et du genre à rester enfermé dans sa chambre sans prouver qu'il était bien vivant, mais là il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Quand bien même Francis aimait bien l'embêter parce qu'il est devenu trop sérieux, il ne l'aurait jamais vexé à ce point. Surtout après un mois d'absence. Il recommença, et le silence lui répondit à nouveau.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait, ce rosbif ?

Fort heureusement, Francis connaissait le code d'entrée. Arthur le lui avait communiqué par « pitié » comme il disait, parce que le français était déjà venu lui rendre une visite surprise sous une averse glacée, et qu'à force de l'attendre, il avait attrapé un rhume. Le sourcilleux l'avait traité d'abruti congénital – entre ses autres noms d'oiseaux préférés – et envoyé le code par téléphone ainsi qu'un double de la clé de son appartement. Bien qu'il en avait souvent envie, Francis se retenait d'en profiter pour s'incruster chez l'anglais quand celui-ci était absent. Il préférait annoncer son arrivée, et l'imaginer se préparer tout beau tout plein pour l'accueillir entre le moment où Francis avait sonné et celui où Arthur lui ouvrait.

Or, cette fois, c'était Francis qui s'invitait chez lui.

Après avoir tapé le code et monté les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, Francis attrapa la clé dans sa poche, cependant hésitant à s'en servir. Si ça se trouve, Arthur était bien chez lui, peut-être souffrant et incapable d'attraper son téléphone pour prévenir quiconque ou juste se lever. Mais n'était-il vraiment pas robuste au point de ne pouvoir tenir debout ? Si tel était le cas, il serait déjà mort de faim. _… Putain._ Francis se trouvait ridicule à s'imaginer trouver son ami d'enfance décédé. Il a toujours été bien portant et faisait toujours attention à sa santé – malgré sa cuisine – alors il était inconcevable que le britannique ne tombe autant malade.

Il toqua. Le bruit de ses phalanges sur la porte résonnait dans le couloir. Et pourtant aucune voix ne l'invita à entrer. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il recommença. Même réponse qu'avec l'interphone. Le français n'hésita plus et ouvrit lui-même avec la clé. Il entra.

Dedans comme dehors, il faisait noir. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Francis pouvait cependant distinguer les meubles et les portes sans peine, la soirée n'étant pas très avancée. Le silence qui y régnait était pesant, écho d'un lieu sans vie. À première vue, Arthur n'était pas là. Mais personne ne disparaît ainsi du jour au lendemain, en tout cas, pas un jeune homme de 23 ans. Il mit un pied dans le salon : une pièce agréablement bien rangée, ordonnée comme son propriétaire. Ça l'était tellement que c'était à croire qu'Arthur avait tout simplement plié bagage pour se prendre quelques vacances, mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans prévenir. Et rien ici ne semblait montrer une bagarre, un enlèvement, ou même un meurtre... On aurait bien dit qu'il avait tout simplement disparu. Effacé. Volatilisé.

Francis l'appela dans tout l'appartement. Il le fouilla. Il vérifiait même dans des endroits improbables, passant de la baignoire à l'autre côté des rideaux sans oublier sous le bureau toujours impeccable. Il commença à paniquer.

Arthur était introuvable. Et pas le moindre indice pour l'aider non plus. Désespéré, Francis sortit son téléphone et l'appela. Il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de celui de l'anglais résonna sur le divan du salon. Un large canapé qui pouvait accueillir trois personnes affalées. Francis retourna près de l'assise, et jugea l'appareil des yeux qui sonnait dans le vent, lui qui aurait dû mieux rester dans la poche de son ami d'enfance. Hélas, cette simple découverte le stressait encore plus. Où était-il bon sang ? _Où es-tu, Arthur... ?_ Rien pour le guider. Rien pour le rassurer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni où regarder. Épuisé par ses recherches et son inquiétude, le blond se laissa tomber près du téléphone, négligemment allongé sur le côté. Mollement, il tourna son poignet dont la main tenait toujours son propre portable. 22h49. Il avait cherché comme un dingue en l'appelant, et pourtant rien. Rien.

Il ferma les yeux.

Dés lors, Francis ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou s'il pensait juste à Arthur.

Il le revoyait seize ans plus tôt. Lorsque tout deux n'étaient encore que des gamins ignorants de la pénible vie d'adulte. Rêveurs et friands d'histoire de fées, de créatures et de magie. Il ne savait plus trop comment ils s'étaient trouvé cet intérêt commun. Mais le père d'Arthur, un passionné de légendes celtiques, lui avait transmit le goût depuis déjà l'âge du berceau. Ce fut alors sa manière au blondinet de s'épanouir. Et ce n'était pas trois ans de différence qui allait épargner Francis de ces mêmes fantaisies.

Ils ont grandit avec le même bourrage de crâne.

Ils ont mûri en chassant peu à peu ces idées.

Et ils étaient resté amis. Pour leur plus grand bonheur.

\- Ar... thur...

* * *

Lorsque Francis rouvrit les yeux, quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il se redressa, étrangement loin d'être en proie à la fatigue. Avait-il vraiment dormi plusieurs heures ici, sur ce canapé ? La fenêtre ouverte ?

En effet, il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit la large baie vitrée à double porte ouverte en grand. Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir d'y avoir touché.

\- Arthur... ?

Une fois de plus, il appela dans le vent. Tout semblait à sa place, exactement comme à son arrivée. Intrigué, Francis se leva. Ses jambes ne vacillaient pas, bien qu'il vienne tout juste de s'éveiller. Il trouvait justement étrange cette atmosphère où quelque chose semblait l'attendre... quelque chose semblait _l'appeler_... où son corps réagissait tout seul conformément à ce qui allait suivre.

C'est exactement la même impression que dans un-

\- Francis ?

Surpris, il leva les yeux en direction de la baie vitrée. Trois choses le stupéfièrent.

La première, c'était qu'une jeune fille vêtue d'une manière impossible était assise en tailleur sur la rambarde du balcon, de l'autre côté des portes. Elle portait une tunique banale aux couleurs froides, partagées entre le bleu et le vert, si ce n'est turquoise. Mais il était trop absorbé par ce qui dégageait de son dos pour bien observer ses vêtements : une paire d'ailes fines, translucides, qui seraient sans doute invisibles à la lumière du jour mais scintillantes au clair de lune, vibrait doucement et silencieusement. La deuxième chose fut toute aussi troublante lorsque Francis reconnut le visage de sa petite sœur, Charlotte, lui sourire avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Son calme habituel demeurait toujours, mais il ignorait pourquoi elle souriait en le fixant de la sorte.

La troisième chose était... bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Dans cette tenue ?

\- Charlotte... ?

\- Es-tu prêt ? Tu l'es ? Je me le demande...

Il cligna des yeux, perdu. De quoi parlait-elle ? Confus, il s'avança vers la jeune fille d'un pas hésitant, maintenant éclairé par la pleine lune – qui avait remplacé le nuageux ciel d'hiver dont même les flocons ont cessé de tomber.

\- Charlotte, qu'est ce que tu... Explique-moi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici et... où est Arthur ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens, et pourtant Francis sentait ses lèvres le brûler tant qu'il ne posait pas la question : où est Arthur ? Sa petite sœur, encore lycéenne, était là, devant lui et déguisée en fée avec un réalisme troublant et incompréhensif. Et pourtant tout ce qui semblait lui importer sur le moment était son ami d'enfance. Depuis qu'il avait émergé de son sommeil, l'esprit, les pensées et l'intuition de Francis n'étaient tournés plus que vers la jeune tête blonde sourcilleuse. Dans un moment pareil.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

En même temps, il sentait qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- … cher.

Il leva les yeux vers les siens, non sans difficulté quant à la curiosité de ses ailes.

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas écouté...

\- Ton souhait est-il de retrouver la personne qui t'es le plus cher ?

Francis ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Ce que racontait sa sœur prenait une forme de plus en plus étrange. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passe, et pourtant c'est tout juste si les mots corrects sortaient d'eux-même de sa bouche. Toutefois, sa confusion était telle qu'il ne se laissait pas complètement berné par les sentiments. Mais au point où il en est, n'est-ce pas sa dernière chance de retrouver Arthur ? Autre chose qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'était les absences de Charlotte : elle était parfaitement consciente, et pourtant elle semblait ignorer le lien qui l'a toujours unit à Francis. Charlotte n'était plus Charlotte, juste... une sorte de messager. Le français devait certainement perdre la tête, ou juste être tout simplement dans un...

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Arthur.

Il en a besoin. _Maintenant._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui lui arrive à l'instant lui permettra plus tard de mettre enfin la main dessus. Il ignore comment, mais il le sait. Plus dingue encore, il le sent. Un faible « oui » franchit ses lèvres, ce qui accentua légèrement le sourire de la fée.

\- Jusqu'à quel point ? Jusqu'à quel point en es-tu capable ?

Jusqu'à quel point ? Charlotte testait-elle son amitié pour l'anglais ? Apparemment, la jeune fille savait ce qu'il advenait du rosbif, mais elle jugeait également les capacités de son grand frère – si toutefois il s'agissait bien là de sa sœur – ainsi que sa volonté à vouloir le rejoindre. Mais il ne comprenait pas bien... que voulait-elle exactement comme réponse ? Une preuve ? Les mots qui la convaincront définitivement de l'emmener jusqu'à lui ? S'attendait-elle plutôt à du courage, de la volonté, ou juste... de l'amitié ?

 _Pas loin de vingt ans qu'on se côtoie... Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas prêt à perdre un peu plus de temps pour lui ?_

Il n'avait fait que le penser, et pourtant Charlotte le regardait avec une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux. Elle avait comprit. Le message était clair, et pour réponse, elle lui tendit une main.

\- Allons-y.

Il était quelque part heureux de savoir qu'enfin, il allait retrouver Arthur, mais une autre part de sa conscience l'avertissait d'une chose qu'il ignorait encore.

\- Où ça ?

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, la fée avança son bras et lui saisit doucement la manche de sa veste, le tirant doucement vers elle.

\- À Neverland.

En peu de temps, les pieds de Charlotte quittèrent la rambarde et ses ailes triplèrent leurs battements, si vite qu'on avait du mal à discerner leur forme. Malgré l'habituelle faible poigne de sa petite sœur, Francis se retrouva entraîné de l'autre côté de la rambarde et, sans qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte et de pousser un cri de surprise, chuta du balcon. Il cru tomber face contre neige et ferma brusquement les yeux. L'instant d'après, plutôt que de se sentir écrasé sur une surface froide et poudreuse, il avait la sensation d'être enveloppé dans un léger cocon de chaleur, flottant et sans qu'un seul frisson ne lui parcoure le corps. Il hésita à rouvrir les yeux, mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Charlotte saisirent l'une des siennes, il cligna des paupières. _Non mais c'est impossible..._

Les vêtements d'hiver de Francis avaient disparu pour laisser place à un déguisement tout aussi improbable que celui de sa sœur : tout de vert pomme vêtu, il portait un chapeau en plus de haillons qui ne pouvaient vraisemblablement tenir chaud au milieu d'un paysage enneigé. Et pourtant, le français n'avait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne sentait d'ailleurs plus rien, pas même le confort ou le malaise de porter pareils habits. Cet accoutrement lui donnait la même prestance qu'un protagoniste de conte de fées. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'admirer (?) davantage qu'il remarqua un autre détail troublant : si Francis n'était pas tombé, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il volait. Il flottait, sur place, en compagnie de sa jeune sœur qui lui tenait la main. Déboussolé, il leva le nez vers elle, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Mais la jeune fée souriait toujours, ravie que les choses semblent se passer comme prévu.

\- C'est là-bas que ton souhait sera exaucé.

À ces mots qui le perdirent davantage dans la confusion, elle le tira sans quitter ses doigts, l'invitant à flotter un peu plus haut, jusqu'à la lune ronde et lumineuse. Maintenant, Francis était bien trop perdu et troublé pour oser poser d'autres questions, car de toutes façons, il brûlait toujours la même envie à l'intérieur : savoir où est Arthur. Le découvrir. Le trouver. L'apercevoir. Lui parler. Et le ramener.

Silencieux, mais ravagé par milles pensées, le grand blond déguisé en héros regarda l'astre lunaire, comme s'il s'agissait de la porte qui le mènera à ce « Neverland ».

Il sentait qu'Arthur s'y trouvait, bien qu'il en ignorait jusque là l'existence.

Il sentait surtout qu'il allait le trouver comme si c'était écrit.

* * *

Les souvenirs du voyage de Francis étaient flous, ou alors il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention. Pour atteindre une terre inconnue et située loin de Paris, il aurait fallu plusieurs heures, au moins rendre crédible le fait de ne plus voir les bâtiments et l'agitation nocturne des parisiens au loin. Mais en peu de temps, après la courte traversée d'un énorme nuage aveuglant, Francis n'en voyait déjà plus la couleur ni la lumière, et un autre paysage se dévoila sous ses yeux.

Neverland n'était apparemment qu'un immense îlot. Plongé dans l'obscurité et faiblement éclairé par la lune, le français sentit une légère déception dans sa découverte. Il sentait qu'il manquait même chose. Un brin de fantaisie qui pourtant semblait lui être promis lorsque Charlotte est apparu sur le balcon. Cette dernière, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, regardait dans la même direction que lui avec un sourire triste.

\- Le pays a changé...

Il tilta et lui jeta un regard plus ou moins intrigué. Un lieu nommé « Neverland » évoquait du rêve. _Never_. Jamais. Un monde où le temps s'arrête et où rien n'est affecté par ce dernier. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Francis pouvait constater que certains arbres étaient morts, d'autres avaient perdu la moitié de leur feuillage, et la terre sur laquelle ils se posèrent n'était plus aussi fraîche que le gazon qui était jonché de mauvaises herbes à côté. Il regarda autour de lui; pas âme qui vive. Et le silence pesant semblait vouloir signifier que presque tout le « pays » était mort.

\- Il n'y a personne ?

\- Ils sont tous cachés. Surtout elles.

\- « Elles » ?

Un « clap » aquatique fit écho derrière lui. Sur la terre ferme, Francis devina une grande étendue d'eau à quelques mètres. Redevenu maître de ses mouvements et étrangement déjà habitué au lieu, il fit volte-face et chercha la source du bruit sans attendre la jeune fée. De l'autre côté de l'endroit où ils s'étaient posé, Francis pu trouver une mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue et qui commençait par la descente d'une cascade dont jusqu'ici il n'avait pas encore perçu le bruit. Étrange. C'était comme si le clapotis avait une ampleur plus grande que ces chutes. En bas de ces dernières, une crypte vide, qui abritait quelques morceaux de flore. Curieux et même impressionné par la hauteur, il descendit. Pas par la voie des airs, mais bien à pieds, le long d'un sentier rocheux. Il commençait à doucement reprendre le fil de la réalité, quoique sa petite tête blonde n'était pas encore consciente de **l'énormité** qu'était l'existence d'un monde pareil.

Une fois en bas, il s'approcha du bord de l'eau avant de s'accroupir. Encore maintenant, son instinct était guidé par il ne sait quelle voix inaudible dans sa tête. Mais il avait un certain chemin tout tracé à franchir, il le sentait quelque part. Les yeux bleus fixés sur l'eau qui rendait son reflet déguisé en héros de conte de fées, il perçut un léger mouvement qu'aucun vent n'aurait pu provoquer. Curieux, il se pencha légèrement, croyant distinguer une forme s'agiter là-dessous...

Puis deux minces bras surgirent avant de l'emporter.

Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de reculer ou de crier. Les bras l'emmenèrent dans les profondeurs du lac, et très vite, la lumière de la lune sembla s'éloigner de sa vision brouillée par l'eau. Cette fois-ci, il oublia le dit foutu instinct et se débattit de toutes ses forces, peu importe qui était son assaillant; il n'avait pas décidé de mourir noyé ce soir. Il donna un coup de coude dans ce qui semblait être la côte – maigre – de l'agresseur, qui le lâcha sans insister, puis remonta aussitôt à la surface. C'était étonnant comment, en quelques secondes, une si petite force a pu l'emmener aussi loin en apnée. Un peu plus et Francis buvait la tasse. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air en s'appuyant sur le bord, puis sortit précipitamment de l'eau, de peur d'être ramené au fond. Trempé, il tourna brusquement la tête vers le peut-être dit habitat de la chose qui venait de l'entraîner, quelques mèches blondes se collant devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'une silhouette surgit timidement, il recula, ses bras et jambes faisaient office de pattes comme un insecte.

Une paire d'yeux noisettes cligna à son attention.

\- Qu'est ce que... marmonna-t-il.

Bouche bée, il cru déliré une fois de plus en voyant le visage d'une jeune fille, jeune et mâte de peau, le regarder avec curiosité. Doucement, elle extirpa la tête de l'eau, se rapprochant du bord, avant de croiser les bras précisément à cet endroit; visiblement timide mais avide de la compagnie de son visiteur. C'est cette... personne qui vient d'essayer de l'entraîner au fond ? Il peinait à y croire, car son visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Delphine... ?

Mais comme avec sa « petite sœur », la demoiselle ne tiqua même pas à l'entente de ce prénom. Une fois encore, Francis semblait se trouver dans une réalité parallèle où, malgré lui, les gens qu'il reconnaissait ne semblaient pas le connaître. Même si Delphine arborait donc une expression angélique, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication : seul dans cette crypte cette petite serait déjà morte, coincée entre deux rochers, ou pire. Quelque chose de plus surprenant encore balaya ses doutes : une queue de poisson, cependant plus gracieuse que celle de n'importe quel animal trouvable dans les aquariums, sortit à son tour doucement avant de fouetter l'air au ralenti, comme un lent mais incontrôlable salut adressé au français. Elle restait là, suspendue, et _elle_ aussi. Sortant de sa rêverie, Francis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ceux de la gamine. Elle lui sourit. C'est mignon, aux premiers abords. Mais très vite, un sourire carnassier défigura cette innocence.

\- Je t'ai pris pour un pirate, ria-t-elle.

Un frisson – de fraîcheur par l'eau ou de crainte par le contraste qu'offrait l'enfant – lui parcouru l'échine. Venait-elle vraiment de justifier sa tentative de meurtre ? Il regarda à nouveau la queue, ses souvenirs de contes de fées lui rappelant que les sirènes n'étaient pas toujours aussi gentilles qu'on pouvait le croire. Mais de là à vivre l'expérience en elle-même... Sentant quelques gouttes d'eau – ou de sueur – longer son visage et le chatouiller, il passa une rapide main dessus. Ce bref laps de temps suffit à la jeune sirène de sortir complètement de l'eau et de s'asseoir au bord, révélant ainsi le reste écailleux de son corps. Ainsi que deux longues couettes brunes, bouclées par l'eau. Celles-ci volèrent au-dessus de ses épaules lorsqu'elle les dégagea, probablement gênée par leur longueur. Francis la regardait faire sans rien dire, quoique plus méfiant après avoir reculé encore un peu. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes à l'observer se coiffer négligemment les cheveux avec ses doigts qu'il réagit :

\- Un pirate ?

\- La dernière fois que j'en ai vu, ils ont emportés deux de mes sœurs... Nous étions pourtant parmi les plus fortes, et elles se sont fait capturées...

Elle parlait avec une tristesse plutôt macabre dans la voix... Delphine semblait plus apte à la vengeance qu'à l'envie de pleurer la disparition de ses soi-disantes sœurs. D'aussi longtemps qu'il la connaît, il a toujours eu le souvenir qu'elle était fille unique. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ici, Francis rencontrait des gens qui ressemblaient énormément à ses proches. C'était plus simple de penser ça plutôt que de dire carrément qu'il s'agit bien d'eux et qu'ils ont tout oublié. Que feraient-ils ici après tout... Avec cette vision des choses, il lui était plus simple de se méfier de ce dont elle est capable.

\- Donc tu m'as pris pour un pirate, et tu as essayé de me noyer...

\- Oui, parce que je croyais qu'ils étaient revenu. Même si, en général, ils savent qu'en venant ici tout seul, il leur serait impossible de repartir !

Et elle disait ça en riant, Francis se doutant de la signification des mots.

Combien de gens ce sosie de sa douce Delphine a-t-elle tué sous l'eau ? La ressemblance, physique comme vocale, était si frappante qu'il se sentit scandalisé par son comportement. Elle riait de la même manière qu'elle, mais elle ne cachait pas ses actes infâmes. Rien à voir avec son innocente petite sœur de cœur. Était-ce un hasard si elle et Charlotte possédaient de telles copies conformes dans un monde respirant le surnaturel et les créatures magiques ? L'une en fée et l'autre en sirène, de surcroît...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, reprit-elle avec un grand sourire en le regardant. Tu es venu réaliser ton rêve ?

Francis la regarda avec attention. Cette histoire de vœu, de rêve, il n'avait toujours pas compris le rapport avec Arthur. Et quand bien même les deux semblaient ne pas être liés, il voulait comprendre comment fonctionnait le monde ici. Le sixième sens qu'il avait acquit depuis son réveil dans le salon de l'anglais semblait s'être éteint pour le moment. Assis en tailleur, ne ressentant déjà plus la fraîcheur de l'eau froide dans laquelle il était tombé, il répondit :

\- Explique-moi un peu cette histoire de rêve. Comment ais-je pu atterrir ici ?

La jeune sirène le dévora du regard, comme cherchant la réponse sur sa personne. Un court silence s'en suivit, puis, levant gracieusement sa queue avant de la ramener dans l'eau avec un mélodieux clapotis, elle répondit enfin :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ce monde s'appelle « Neverland » ?

\- Je suppose qu'il évoque le jamais, l'éternel... ?

\- Tout juste, fit-elle dans un rire innocent. Ici, le temps n'existe pas. Les jours ne sont que la dénomination du cycle du jour suivi de la nuit et on ne vieillit pas.

\- On ne vieillit pas ?

\- Non, continue la sirène en le regardant à l'envers. C'est pourquoi une fois ici, on y reste. Personne ne s'échappe, pas de retour, pas de mort...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant d'arborer une mine sombre.

\- Sauf s'il est question d'assassinat.

La fixant du coin de l'oeil, Francis put entendre l'amertume dans sa voix. À l'évidence, Delphine, en tout cas cette sirène, en voulait terriblement aux pirates qui avaient enlevé ses sœurs. Et elles n'étaient sans doute pas les premières. Il n'osait d'ailleurs pas demandé où se trouvaient les autres, car il était persuadé qu'elles étaient, à l'origine, beaucoup plus que ça. Il semblerait que Francis soit tombé dans une période de crise de ce pays... s'il peut bien en avoir. Peu à peu, il prit (enfin !) conscience que tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre relevait plus de la fiction que de la réalité. Se retrouver assis à discuter avec une sirène était complètement fou. Dans l'ambiance devenu rapidement morose, Francis ne sut comment relancer la conversation. Delphine clapotait doucement l'eau de sa queue, le dos allongé sur la roche et les yeux plissés fixant la lune ronde. Francis suivit son regard quelques secondes, cherchant un moyen de reprendre sans la vexer. Il était en territoire inconnu ici, et ignorait s'il était vraiment la bienvenue.

\- Si le « temps » n'avance pas, alors tu as tout le « temps » de réaliser ton rêve... reprit-elle avec une voix plus nostalgique. Ici, tout est possible. Peu importe quel est ton vœu, à Neverland, tu pourras le réaliser. Même les choses les plus folles...

Elle leva sa main et écarta les doigts, comme si elle cherchait à attraper l'astre lunaire. Elle sembla tout de suite plus rêveuse, un large sourire enfantin s'étirant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, les enfants en ont plein la tête, des rêves. Ils s'ennuient du monde réel et de la réalité adulte qui les entoure, et ne veulent jamais écouter les conseils de leurs parents qui souhaitent qu'ils grandissent vite. Pourquoi grandir ? Pourquoi quitter une vie d'illusions facile à avaler, où l'on peut être tout ce qu'on veut, si c'est pour vivre comme tout le monde sans aucune aventure palpitante ? Les adultes n'ont aucune imagination, ils abandonnent leurs rêves d'enfant... Qu'est ce qu'un rêve d'enfant si on ne le réalise pas au terme ? Un rêve, c'est fait pour être réalisé. Mais les enfants ont tellement d'imagination, ils n'ont pas le temps de le rendre vrai et d'en vivre... Le temps de trouver une solution, ils ont déjà grandi et ont tout abandonné. Les adultes n'ont aucune volonté, ils ne croient plus en rien...

Francis ne se rendit compte que maintenant des yeux de Delphine qui s'ouvraient de plus en plus, et de sa voix qui montait d'octave en octave. Elle s'emballait dans un monologue qui semblait la couper de la réalité – si l'on pouvait considérer Neverland comme tel. Le ton insistant qu'elle employait petit à petit le mettait mal à l'aise, mais l'écouter jusqu'au bout allait peut-être lui être bénéfique. Et puis, qu'est ce qui était vraiment gênant ? Écouter une sirène délirer ou voir sa petite protégée avec une personnalité autre ? _De toutes façons, ce n'est qu'un sosie..._ La ressemblance était excessivement frappante, et donc bien trop pour que ça ne soit qu'un hasard. Mais c'était un vrai casse-tête d'essayer de comprendre comment elle ou sa sœur puisse se retrouver là, dans un monde visiblement magique et où le temps est figé.

Francis était déjà suffisamment perdu et il avait de toutes façons quelque chose à faire.

\- Arthur.

Il cligna des yeux. Le prénom de son ami d'enfance lui est venu sur le bout des lèvres, comme ça, sans même qu'il n'y pense. La voix de la Delphine emballée s'éteignit soudainement et elle pencha davantage la tête en arrière, fixant de ses yeux de poisson vides la tête blonde. Ne pouvant deviner sa réaction, il la fixa du coin de l'oeil, posant déjà une main au sol si jamais il devait se lever précipitamment.

Un petit sourire, reflet de l'innocence revenue, se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna tout en replongeant son corps dans l'eau, puis croisa les bras sur le bord avant d'y poser sa joue. Maligne, elle ne lâchait plus Francis du regard.

\- Le temps ici n'existe pas, et pourtant tu as l'air pressé.

Pressé ? Oui, quand bien même ce monde était éternel, il avait toujours la notion du temps avec lui. Et il ne connaissait rien de ce pays étrange. Une fois encore, Francis fut frappé par l'évidence qu'Arthur était quelque part ici, et que son esprit était brouillé d'idées à le retrouver. Son sixième sens était revenu. Inexplicablement, encore, le français oublia que tout ce qui l'entourait était improbable. Qu'il pouvait se trouver dans une autre dimension, comme dans un...

Un « boum » lointain, un craquement plus discret; la sirène se réfugia dans l'eau.

Tiré un peu trop tard de ses pensées – toutes tournées vers l'anglais – Francis se releva, cherchant la source du bruit du regard. À l'évidence, c'était une explosion – ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant – située beaucoup plus loin. Il leva les yeux vers le sommet du gouffre de la crypte qu'il a descendu plus tôt, puis les baissa à nouveau vers une arcade de pierre, joignant ainsi l'océan à l'eau dans laquelle se baigne Delphine. Derrière lui, cette dernière extirpa sa tête, apeurée.

\- Ils ne sont pas loin...

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Qui ?

Un silence. Une réponse craintive et le regard fuyant.

\- Les pirates.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas encore tout à fait mesurer la gravité de la visite de forbans puant le rhum – si toutefois ces pirates des mers étaient semblables à ceux des films à succès – mais il marqua un temps avant d'ouvrir un peu la bouche, la refermer, puis se pencher en s'accrochant à l'arcade afin d'observer l'immense étendue d'eau qui semblait infinie, sans la trace d'une île voisine au loin. Ce qu'il y trouva cependant ne l'étonna pas plus lorsqu'il eu écouté ces bruits.

Un bateau.

Ou plutôt, un énorme appareillage de ces bandits de l'océan, sur lequel flottait un drapeau noir marqué d'un signe distinctif indiquant la mort, le malheur et le pillage. Un navire de pirates comme on en voit dans les livres, à ne point en douter. Du peu qu'il connaît des livres d'histoires et de ses maigres souvenirs d'enfance, Francis ne savait plus exactement de laquelle catégorie celui-ci ressemblait le plus. Mais c'était indéniable : si Charlotte lui apparaissait en fée et Delphine en sirène, alors il y avait bien un banc de pirates là-dessus. D'ailleurs, s'il tendait un peu plus l'oreille, Francis aurait peut-être pu entendre, malgré l'écho des vagues, les rires gras et les exclamations grotesques des hommes assoiffés d'argent. Si ce n'était que d'argent. Remarquant les canons sortis, il suivit un boulet du regard avant de le voir s'écraser sur une plage, où avec surprise, il put constater que des corps semblaient soit bouger, soit s'effondrer... D'autres cris jaillirent, mais cette fois-ci de ce côté. C'était une attaque.

Comme il en lisait dans ses histoires, mais une attaque quand même. Le mystère d'un monde féerique mais brouillé par des malfrats s'épaississait encore plus. Derrière lui, le clapotis de la sirène l'interpella.

\- Ils s'en prennent encore aux Peaux-Rouges... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais en ce moment il a de drôles d'habitudes.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Du capitaine, pardi. Il dirige tout le navire. Il le contrôle entièrement même. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais eu de mutinerie... C'est effrayant, quelque part.

Pour que les pirates soient si bien dressés malgré la scène dont il est témoin, ce capitaine devait être soit très respectable, soit une véritable terreur. Le regard toujours fixe sur le navire, Francis ne sentait aucunement l'utilité de s'attarder ailleurs. Pire encore : il était étrangement attiré par le bateau de forbans qui n'aspirait rien de bon – pour preuve toute cette violence gratuite, et les cris de ceux que Delphine appelait les « Peaux-Rouges » doublaient l'horreur de leur acte. Tandis que la plage semblait s'éteindre doucement, de nouveaux cris s'ajoutèrent à ceux des pirates. Des personnes qu'il voyait d'ici – il ne distinguait que les silhouettes – s'agitaient jusqu'à courir dans l'eau, cherchant visiblement à les atteindre. Les « Peaux-Rouges » semblaient riposté. Toujours sans les quitter du regard, Francis demanda à la jeune fille :

\- Et eux, qui sont-ils ?

\- Les indiens. Ils ne craignent pas spécialement les pirates. Ils ont plus de cran que les Garçons Perdus.

\- Qui ça... ?

\- Ce sont des enfants venus de nulle part, qui n'ont plus rien excepté un nom et un endroit caché pour vivre... Ils sont très nombreux, mais ils s'éloignent rarement les uns des autres.

Francis en resta muet puis lui jeta un regard incompréhensif. Ce pays possédait carrément tout un peuple exubérant, et même une politique pour le moins folle. Curieux, il commença doucement à s'intéresser au fonctionnement de cette île si peuplée.

\- Les pirates n'ont pas d'ennemis ? fit-il en observant le combat à nouveau.

\- Les pirates sont les plus dangereux du pays, mais ils nous craignent nous, les sirènes, par peur de se retrouver à l'eau; aucun ne sait nager...

Malgré son anxiété face au carnage plus loin, un petit rire amusé – mais intimidant – lui échappa; puis elle reprit sur le même ton :

\- Mais le capitaine... on dirait qu'il a retourné sa veste. Il a enlevé toutes mes sœurs, il n'y a pas si longtemps nous étions encore trois... Je ne suis pourtant pas très forte, et pourtant j'ai inexplicablement réussi à lui échapper, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu.

Le sixième sens de Francis était-il lié au changement d'humeur du capitaine ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il cherchait surtout quel était le lien avec son ami d'enfance. Les cris du combat tonnèrent encore plus, attirant davantage le regard bleu de Francis. Plus attentif, il ne perdit pas une miette de l'assaut qui, doucement, sembla se transformer en carnage... Ses muscles se tendirent. Ses jambes, pourtant immobiles, lui envoyèrent un signal, lui criant de se déplacer et de s'approcher. Peut-être était-ce la pitié de voir tout ces Peaux-Rouges se faire les descendre les uns après les autres ? Ou son instinct cherchait-il à le guider encore jusqu'à l'anglais ? _Il n'est quand même pas là-bas, si... ?_ Il n'en savait strictement rien, et l'idée de savoir le britton embrigadé dans cette bataille lui faisait peur. Lorsque quelques indiens commencèrent à grimper le navire pour monter sur le pont, le français s'éloigna de l'arcade, comme poussé et forcé à les rejoindre. Paniquée, Delphine le suivit le long du bord.

\- Où vas-tu ? Là-bas ? C'est trop dangereux !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il alors qu'en fait, il ne savait pas non plus.

\- Leur clan est différent des autres, ils s'opposent à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas là-bas que tu pourras réaliser ton rêve ! Ils le détruiront, et toi aussi, avant même que tu ne puisses le réaliser !

Mais si ces pensées parasites lui répétaient en boucle qu'il était « par-ci » ou « par-là », pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas les suivre ? Si Arthur était en danger, près de ce navire, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y rendre. Pourquoi serait-il venu sinon. Ignorant les avertissements de la sirène, il remonta le chemin de pierre de la crypte en courant, cherchant avec hâte un autre angle de vue sur ce qui se passait plus loin. Au sommet, il pu apercevoir plus en détails la scène : bien que lointain, le pont était en vue, accueillant des Peaux-Rouges qui se confrontèrent rapidement à quelques pirates qui levèrent haut les bras avec au bout des armes tranchantes ou à feu. C'est du moins ce qu'il devina en entendant les balles éclater et venir se loger dans leurs ennemis ou le bois de l'immense bateau.

Le temps de courir pour trouver un chemin dans la flore démesurée, les coups de canon cessèrent et les cris d'attaques et de mort doublèrent de volume. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les environs, Francis fut guidé par cette cacophonie et son étrange sixième sens. L'image d'un Arthur perdu au milieu de ce carnage brouilla son esprit. Inquiet, il doubla ses efforts physiques et couru à en perdre haleine. L'île était vaste, si bien qu'aucun chemin n'était définit, et que depuis n'importe où, on pouvait atteindre la plage. Ce qui laissait autant de chances à Francis de la trouver, comme de se perdre. Mais les bruits étaient si forts, si perçants, et même encore plus près, si terrifiants... Ça ne ressemble pas à un monde merveilleux, ni à un pays où l'on peut réaliser ses rêves.

Neverland, le pays de Jamais. Où le temps n'existe pas. Ou tout est éternel. Se faire craindre des pirates aussi, apparemment. Si personne ne pouvait vieillir, personne n'allait partir. Les créatures comme les criminels. Ce monde n'avait rien de féerique. Pas avec ce danger planant quotidiennement et logeant aux côtes de cette île dite merveilleuse. Pour se remémorer les derniers mots de Delphine, ils sont le grand danger du pays. Il fallait vivre avec cette idée néfaste quotidiennement. _Tu parles d'un conte de fées..._ Pourquoi était-il là ? Et Arthur, y était-il vraiment ? D'après « la fée Charlotte », Neverland n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Que s'est-il passé pour que, malgré la présence de fées, de sirènes, d'indiens et d'enfants innocents, le Mal gagne autant en puissance ? Et Francis, quel était son rôle dans ce pays... ? Son costume le faisait davantage pensé à un protagoniste héroïque, celui qui fera fléchir le capitaine du navire et qui libérera Neverland de son joug...

 _Vous plaisantez j'espère..._ Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Arthur.

Quel était le foutu lien avec lui ?!

Une flèche perdue frôla sa joue et vint se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre. Ravalant sa salive, surpris, il passa un doigt sur son visage, un léger picotement et une tâche rouge laissés derrière. De justesse. Quelques mètres plus loin, derrière les feuillages et les haies désordonnées par la nature, le français découvrit la plage ainsi qu'une scène d'horreur : des corps étendus, gémissants, mourants ou éteints. Tous des adolescents de peau mâte, vêtus de plumes et peints de sang, d'eau salée et de sable. Les Peaux-Rouges étaient reconnaissables. Et certains, ici, méconnaissables... Sa bonté et son bon sens de tout les jours l'aurait conduit à se diriger vers ceux qui n'étaient pas encore des cadavres, mais de un, Francis n'avait rien pour les soigner; de deux, sa tête était encore pleine de pensées tournées vers le britannique. C'était cruel de laisser les victimes ainsi, mais son sens des réalités n'ayant pas toujours pris conscience qu'il était dans un autre monde et qu'il y avait de quoi paniquer, il les ignora. Il leva les yeux vers le navire, celui-ci grouillant toujours de combats sur le pont et d'indiens infiltrés à l'intérieur. Sans réfléchir, il fonça dans la mer, l'eau glacée lui brûlant les jambes, et sauta sur les filets qui pendaient le long de la coque. Durant sa montée, il croisa des corps blessés qui chutaient pour venir s'écraser dans l'eau et le sable. Francis pria pour que les plus innocents s'en sortent, maintenant éloignés de ce raffut (et ce rafiot).

Il escalada les cordes, puis prudemment, jeta un œil par-dessus le bord. Stupéfaction.

De vrais pirates adultes se mesurant à de jeunes indiens enragés. Malgré leur désavantage sur ce point, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins sauvages et forts, n'hésitant pas à frapper comme des bourrins sur leurs ennemis déstabilisés. Ces derniers n'en restaient pas faibles pour autant : majoritairement tous plus grands, ils usaient de techniques barbares et violentes pour repousser – ou tuer si plus cruel – les jeunes gens. Des deux, Francis ressemblait davantage aux pirates. Adultes, opposés totales du reste du peuple enfantin. Les fées comme Charlotte ou les sirènes comme Delphine étaient avec les Peaux-Rouges, l'incarnation de l'enfance qui cherchait à résister. Les dit Garçons Perdus devaient en faire partit également.

Francis, analysant la situation comme trop dangereuse (surtout qu'il n'avait pas d'arme), songea à faire demi-tour, mais la silhouette d'un Peau-Rouge l'interpella. La voix étranglée par la stupeur, il s'écria :

\- Antonio ?!

Plus loin, face à un pirate presque sosie de l'indien – Francis le reconnut comme le grand frère de ce dernier – le grand espagnol à qui il avait laissé les clés quelques heures plus tôt – si on pouvait dire ça. Antonio, aussi adulte qu'il était malgré tout, était devenu un Peau-Rouge dans ce conte de fées grotesque. Ce dernier, égalité avec le marin forban, cherchait à trancher son adversaire avec une dague qu'il avait subtilisé à un pirate à terre – mort ou assommé, on ne pouvait faire la différence d'ici... Dépassé par les événements, Francis se sentit poussé par l'adrénaline mêlée à l'amitié profonde qui liait les deux latins, et posa enfin un pied sur le pont pour rejoindre le face à face. Fort heureusement, tout les autres étaient déjà occupés à abattre leur adversaire actuel. Dans ces multiples mouvements de panique et de combat, Francis parvint à se frayer un chemin et rejoindre les deux « frères ». Confus mais dans le feu de l'action, le français ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à un coup de poing placé dans la mâchoire. De toutes façons, « dans le monde réel », il ne l'aimait pas spécialement...

Sonné, le pirate vacilla et Francis en profita pour dérober le pistolet – un vieux modèle joliment orné – accroché à la ceinture, puis menaça ce dernier en pointant le fin canon vers lui. Stupéfait par cette intervention, Antonio le regarda en clignant des yeux, s'essuyant la bouche imbibée de sang d'un revers de main.

\- Fiche le camp, dépêche-toi !

Sans demander son reste, Antonio obéit, disparaissant de la vue du pirate portugais. Ce dernier grogna, maudissant son nouvel adversaire. Francis se mordit la lèvre et, malgré toute sa raison – bien qu'elle semblait déjà prise par ce monde, depuis déjà bien longtemps, sinon il aurait déjà seulement essayé de rentrer chez lui – appuya sur la gâchette de l'arme pour loger une balle dans la cuisse du forban. Ce dernier cria de douleur, portant ses mains à sa botte trouée, l'impact reluisant déjà d'un sang rendu brillant par la lumière de la lune. De cette façon, Francis pouvait lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner avec l'arme.

Au milieu d'un pont où s'engagent, s'arrêtent et reprennent combats à mort, il se perdit.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Rapidement, il chercha Antonio des yeux, les mains tremblantes d'incompréhension. Mais dans ce carnage, il n'avait aucun repère.

Les cris transperçaient ses tympans.

Les balles traversaient l'air et la chair.

Les lames étaient fortes et reluisantes de rouge.

Pris de spasmes, perdu au milieu du pont mortel, Francis serra les dents. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il hurla. De toutes ses forces, il hurla le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, celui qui hantait ses pensées et sa seule raison de rester sain dans cette féerie sanglante.

« Arthur. »

Un bruit sourd, si fort qu'il pouvait exploser des tympans, lui répondit. Un écho bourdonnant lui donna mal au crâne. On ne lui avait pas tiré dessus, mais c'était comme si on l'avait touché. Ses forces et ses sens l'abandonnant à une vitesse fulgurante, Francis s'écroula, croyant voir au ralenti les morts s'accumuler et les combats s'intensifier. À terre, sur le côté, il n'était plus qu'une loque. La vue floue et le brouhaha ambiant à moitié sourd, personne ne fit attention à lui, comme s'il était en train de mourir parmi les Peaux-Rouges. Il ne voyait que les pieds des pirates cruels et des indiens sauvages. À un moment, il pense ne plus respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation de froideur le recouvre, comme si on l'avait déposé dans l'eau. Une autre paire de bottes lui apparu, cette fois-ci, loin d'être préoccupée par l'agitation autour. Cette paire s'arrêta devant lui, tranquillement, attendant que ses lourdes paupières ne se referment.

Ainsi, Francis pensa s'éteindre sur la vue d'un pirate qui venait de le tuer.

* * *

Si son instinct le guidait pour réaliser son rêve, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans une position aussi désespérée...

Contrairement à la dernière fois où Francis s'était assoupi pour ensuite rêver d'Arthur, il se réveilla avec les mêmes douleurs qu'il avait ressentit durant son « sommeil ». Inconscient mais ses sens présents, il n'a malheureusement pas perdu une miette des effets de son emprisonnement. Les muscles engourdis, il gémit doucement, tiré de son état léthargique. Bougeant ses mains pour se repérer, il se rendit vite compte que ses poignets étaient liés entre eux, tout comme ses chevilles qui l'obligeaient à être assis en tailleur sur un parquet dur et humide. Il leva la tête en jurant, se plaignant d'un mal aux cervicales. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux, l'endroit reçu un choc et bascula suffisamment vite pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, le faisant tomber sur le côté. Un autre juron lui échappa lorsque sa mâchoire heurta le sol.

Pourquoi la pièce bougeait-elle ? Le bruit de la mer lui répondit... _Je suis dans le bateau ?_ s'interrogea-t-il. En effet, une brusque vague avait heurté la coque. Pour preuve, maintenant qu'il était un peu plus éveillé, Francis sentait le plancher se pencher lentement de gauche à droite. Le navire était à flots.

À flots et loin de la terre. Il avait quitté la plage. Et Francis était à l'intérieur.

 _Ils m'ont emmené_ , conclut-il.

Le héros tragique était bien prisonnier des pirates. À peine il comprit qu'une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un large faisceau de lumière qui l'aveugla. Impossible de se redresser à cause de ses liens. Une grande silhouette se tenait à l'encadrement, et d'ici, Francis put distinguer son ombre se dessiner sur le sol. Cette dernière avança en même temps que lui, jusqu'à le recouvrir et cacher la lumière qui le gênait. Retrouvant peu à peu la vue, le français roula un peu pour se retrouver sur le dos, découvrant ainsi le visage de son visiteur.

Stupeur.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Arthur... ?

Le pirate qui se trouvait là, debout et moqueur, lui souriait avec une supériorité sans nom, les yeux plissés de satisfaction sur sa prise. Et malgré cette inquiétante expression, il le reconnut. Francis papillonna des yeux et s'emballa, surpris par ces retrouvailles auxquelles il n'aurait jamais cru – du moins, pas de cette manière. Les yeux grands, il tente de se redresser pour le voir de plus près.

\- Arthur ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, comment tu-

Une botte violente le ramena sur le dos, laissant le français dans le flou total. Perdu, il chercha une réponse dans ses yeux verts. Ces derniers le fixaient, découvrant dans les détails malgré l'obscurité de la pièce l'allure de sa nouvelle victime. L'anglais était bien ce pirate, vêtu comme un riche criminel, un chapeau majestueux sur le crâne et une veste aussi rouge que tout le sang qu'il a pu versé précédemment. Il était splendide dans ce costume, mais le rôle lui allait si bien que Francis ne sut quoi rajouter. Alors, une pensée terrible le frappa.

\- Tu n'es ni un Garçon Perdu, ni un Peau-Rouge. Alors d'où viens-tu ?

Entendre sa voix devenue si glaciale et arrogante le faisait frissonner. À l'évidence, c'était la même chose qu'avec les autres. _Non... Non Arthur, pas toi... Pas ça alors que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour toi... Tu ne me reconnais pas non plus ?!_ Pour toute réponse, Francis essaya de se défaire de ses liens. Pour une fois qu'on lui posait la question, il éprouvait trop d'émotions pour lui répondre. _C'est toi alors... Tu es le capitaine._ Et l'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit plus tôt. Il était trop obnubilé par l'idée de le retrouver. Et voilà dans quelles circonstances ça se fait. L'image du capitaine des pirates lui allait comme un gant, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander s'il avait bien raison. Lui qui le croyait en danger, il n'aurait jamais cru le voir à la tête d'une bande qui terrorisait le pays entier.

Arthur était donc le premier ennemi de Neverland.

Ce dernier empoigna le col de ses habits verts ternis par la poussières et le sang. Francis a dû s'évanouir au milieu d'un coin souillé du pont. Il le rapprocha de lui. Francis pouvait presque sentir l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait du pirate. Du rhum sans doute, comme on le lit dans les contes. Malgré cette froide expression qui lui pendait au visage, Francis ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Cette sale tête d'anglais lui avait manqué... Lui qui remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver, c'est habillé en pirate et dans un navire qu'il le rencontre à nouveau. Mais le plus dur était sûrement le fait que son ami d'enfance ne le reconnaisse pas. Qu'était-il supposé faire ensuite ? Le visage tout près, Arthur ne clignait même pas des yeux, concentré. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Francis se surprit à descendre le regard sur ses lèvres. Autrefois, elles avaient l'air avides d'attention et faisaient toujours la moue. Là, elles semblent froides et venimeuses. L'expression du pirate se changea alors, traduisant une rage inquiétante, les dents serrées.

\- Je vois... C'est une fée qui est venu te chercher n'est-ce pas ? fit-il comme s'il parlait au vide. Je refuse... J'ai réalisé mon rêve, tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre...

Perdu, Francis cligna des yeux. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le ramener à la raison... Le pirate le lâcha soudainement, le laissant tomber.

\- Arthur !

\- Abandonne et disparaît, jamais je ne te céderai quoi que ce soit.

Puis il lui jeta un regard accusateur avant de sortir, ignorant les appels répétés et désespérés du français. La porte se referma dans un claquement aussi brutal que l'obscurité qui recouvra à nouveau l'ensemble de la pièce. L'écho du bruit sourd fit vaciller Francis, celui-ci cherchant dans la panique une autre solution. Arthur était sur le navire, en pleine forme, mais il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver à un point où il serait en fait impossible de le ramener chez eux... Cet endroit le contrôlait. Il n'était pas lui-même. Il n'en savait rien pour sa sœur et les autres, parce qu'eux au moins n'avaient pas disparu un mois plus tôt, mais une chose est sûre : capitaine ou non, le britton était prisonnier du pays de Jamais.

Francis marmonna alors quelques mots pour se calmer, cherchant à ôter ses liens trop serrés. Plongé dans le noir, il était perdu et déstabilisé. Il paniquait tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'une voix murmure dans son dos :

\- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais il avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir...

Francis fut si surpris qu'il put tourner brusquement pour faire face – à peu près – à son interlocuteur. Encore une voix familière.

\- Gilbert... ?

Et bien sûr encore, la dite voix répondit en ignorant cet appel.

\- Je sais pas d'où tu viens, mais sache qu'ici, y'a pas de terrain neutre !

Les yeux du français s'habituèrent bien assez tôt à l'obscurité et il put enfin distinguer la silhouette d'un autre de ses plus proches amis : un allemand à la peau claire et aux cheveux délavés. D'ailleurs, en clignant des paupières, il s'aperçut qu'Antonio l'accompagnait. Pour ne pas dire que tout les deux étaient dans le même état : assis, attachés et prisonniers, au fond de la pièce. Pièce qui sentait l'alcool quand il retrouvait ses sens. On les avait jeté dans la cave. Gilbert était habillé à la manière d'un adolescent en pleine crise de rébellion. À la différence de l'espagnol qui appartenait aux Peaux-Rouges, Francis était prêt à parier qu'il appartenait à l'autre tribu dite beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Sur les fesses, le français s'aida de ses jambes pour glisser et se rapprocher d'eux. Le trio était réuni malgré tout. S'étant fait à l'idée que les habitants de ce monde ne le reconnaîtront jamais malgré la ressemblance avec ses proches, il décida de jouer le jeu.

\- Tu es un Garçon Perdu, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais... Ça fait un bail que le capitaine m'a enlevé. Et il m'a poursuit à travers tout notre territoire pour m'attraper moi ! Moi et pas un autre ! C'est une brute et un mégalo, mais il a jamais fait comme ça avant. J'ai vu les Peaux-Rouges se battre tout à l'heure, des tas repartir avec des chances de s'en sortir, et pourtant il n'a capturé que celui-là...

À ces mots, il désigna Antonio d'un mouvement de tête. Ce dernier, gêné d'être en effet le trophée de la bataille, baissa les yeux.

\- À propos, merci pour tout à l'heure... fit l'espagnol.

\- Hm ? Oh, de rien...

Il l'a défendu contre celui qui était le sosie de son frère dans le monde réel – disons le comme ça – mais maintenant qu'Arthur l'avait littéralement... jeté, il ne savait plus si ces remerciements en valaient la peine. La voix de Gilbert, le Garçon Perdu, le sortit de ses idées noires.

\- Mais tu connais le capitaine personnellement ?

\- C'est... une longue histoire... incompréhensible.

\- Et j'ai beau te regarder, je vois pas du tout à quel clan tu appartiens. Un des miens, à la limite, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu...

\- Mais tu m'impressionnes ! poursuivit Antonio. Venir sur le Jolly Roger en pleine bataille, je ne sais pas si je dois te traiter en héros ou en parfait imbécile ! C'était totalement suicidaire !

\- Hé, qui voudrait s'entretenir avec le capitaine de toutes façons ? C'est un fou, il n'écoute personne et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à venir jusque là l'ami, mais tu aurais dû repartir aussitôt que tu es arrivé. Personne ne fait changer d'avis ce guignol.

\- On dirait un garçonnet qui change les règles d'un jeu toutes les cinq minutes...

\- N'insulte pas les enfants ! Kirkland est trop arrogant pour être proche d'un Garçon Perdu... !

\- Attendez !

La voix surprise et désespérée de Francis interrompit les deux « personnages » dans leur conversation. Les yeux plein d'espoir, il les regarda tour à tour.

\- Tu as bien dis... « Kirkland » ?

\- Oui... ? C'est le nom du capitaine.

Enfin un nom familier dans ce pays grotesque. Pressé, il reprit sur un ton plus qu'intéressé :

\- Et pourquoi porte-t-il ce nom ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Parce que c'est le sien ?

\- On t'a entendu le hurler tout à l'heure, « Arthur » Kirkland...

Arthur Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland, le nom de son ami d'enfance. Le nom du capitaine des pirates. Comment se fait-il que seul le nom de ce tyran des mers, la personne qu'il est venu chercher, celui qui brouille son esprits de pensées parasites et obsessives, existe encore dans ce monde ? Ses petites protégées comme ses deux meilleurs amis ne réagissaient pas à l'entente des prénoms que Francis leur connaissait, et pourtant Arthur aurait toujours le sien ? Le sens de ce pays dit féerique devenait de plus en plus flou. Le Peau-Rouge et le Garçon Perdu se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis fixèrent l'étranger en attente d'un éclaircissement. Hélas, celui ci n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux. Il releva alors la tête, calmé.

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui, au juste ?

\- Que c'est un pirate qui a toujours été aux commandes du Jolly Roger, lui répondit Gilbert. Autrefois, personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux, on croyait juste qu'il n'était qu'un rigolo qui faisait semblant d'être le roi du monde. Mais quand on voit où on en est aujourd'hui...

\- Personne ne le dira franchement, mais il règne sur Neverland, poursuivit Antonio. Au final, il est loin d'être bête. Pourtant, on a tous beau s'allier les uns les autres pour se révolter contre lui, ça ne lui fait rien, c'est toujours le plus fort...

Ces renseignements n'aidaient malheureusement pas Francis. Rien sur une autre vie ou son arrivée, c'est comme si Arthur a toujours été un pirate craint de tous; rien à voir avec l'acharné au travail qu'il connaît depuis de nombreuses années. Tout ça lui rappelait surtout les histoires qu'ils lisaient ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient petits. L'adorable garçon qu'il était dans le temps apprécierait sans doute de connaître un tel monde, bien que sous le joug d'un puissant pirate mégalomane et cruel. Ce que se demandait aussi Francis c'était : pourquoi un pirate ? Pourquoi était-il le tyran d'un pays qui l'aurait fait rêver et bercé dans son enfance ? Il avait peut-être largement le temps d'y penser dans ce monde, mais Francis était pressé. Il tira à nouveau sur ses liens, ces derniers ne bougeant cependant pas d'un millimètre de leur place; à force, les cordes frottaient ses poignets qui rougissaient à vue d'oeil.

\- Hé... reprit l'albinos. Doucement. De toutes façons même si tu t'échappes, ils te rattraperont vite, et le capitaine ne laisse jamais de seconde chance...

Ses proches ne connaissaient rien de lui, mais ils savaient tout sur Arthur. Le pays entier de Jamais semblait ne rien ignorer de lui, jusqu'à son nom. Il devait découvrir pourquoi, et là, peut-être qu'il ira une chance de le ramener à la maison.

\- Je suis désolé de vous laisser dans le flou total... fit-il en insistant sur les cordages. Mais je dois y aller.

\- Sur le pont ? questionna Antonio. Y faire quoi ? Ils vont te massacrer !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Je peux comprendre qu'on a moins le choix de survie quand on est prisonnier sur le Jolly Roger... poursuivit Gilbert, dépité. Mais là c'est de l'inconscience. Attend au moins la nuit, qu'ils soient moins nombreux !

\- Il y en aura tout de même qui feront des tours de garde...

\- Mais il fera noir. Même la lumière de leurs lampes ne suffiront pas. On se détache, on se fait discrets, et hop, on saute dans un canot et on regagne le rivage.

\- Non.

Le ton de Francis surprit les deux.

\- Comment ça « non » ?

\- Vous, vous pouvez vous enfuir, mais moi je reste.

Le Garçon Perdu et le Peau-Rouge s'échangèrent un regard perdu.

\- 'l'est fou...

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux aller à la rencontre de Kirkland ?!

\- Je... oui.

Les personnages se répétèrent : que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il risquait sa peau, qu'il se jetait inutilement dans la gueule du loup. Peu importe quel était le but de Francis, les deux étaient décidé à le dissuader de l'atteindre. À l'évidence, ce pirate tyran faisait trembler tout ceux qui ne vivaient pas sur le navire. Pourtant, Francis n'en ressentit aucune peur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas vécu durant on ne sait combien de temps – un mois ? - les attaques guidées par l'égoïsme de ce « pauvre fou », mais le français voyait toujours Arthur, son très cher ami d'enfance. Il n'était pas question de changer de regard sur lui ou même de le traiter en ennemi. Pas même le temps qu'ils soient tout les deux piégés à Neverland. Ce dont il se fichait, c'était les lois de ce monde. Arthur y avait peut-être trouvé une place, mais ce n'était définitivement pas chez lui. Et Francis comptait bien l'en arracher de force afin de l'emmener. Il commençait à être dégoûté de l'endroit, le trouvant grotesque, ridicule, faux... Oui, Francis refusait de croire qu'il existait une cage aussi géante qui puisse garder la personne qui lui est le plus cher.

Il fut clair et net avec ses « amis » : la nuit tombée, il ira trouver Arthur, point final.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil disparut pour laisser place à un ciel noir, nuageux, à moitié étoilé et éclairé par une lune énorme, le trio sortit discrètement de la cave. À force de patience et grâce à un clou qui ressortait mal du bois abîmé de la pièce si peu visitée et mal entretenue (on y rangeait que le rhum et la poudre à canon de toutes façons), Francis put se libérer avant de défaire les liens de ses compagnons. Comme des ombres, ils se glissèrent jusqu'à la porte qui menait droit sur le pont, où derrière, ils pouvaient s'attendre à croiser un ou deux pirates de garde. Avec un peu de chance, l'un ou l'autre (les deux rarement) était assoupi, dévoré par le sommeil ou une petite bouteille qui lui aura servi à se distraire le temps de sa veillé. En même temps qu'ils s'étaient défait de leurs liens, Francis avait questionné ses nouveaux alliés sur les habitudes des pirates.

« Avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur deux loubards imprudents » avait précisé Antonio, puisque de toutes façons, personne n'était suffisamment fou pour oser assiéger le navire en pleine nuit. Francis grinça des dents en même temps que la porte qui, tout comme la pièce qu'elle abritait, ne recevait presque aucun entretien et faisait un petit bruit facile à remarquer. Surtout lorsqu'on le fait lentement. Dans le silence total.

La première étape de leur évasion allait déjà tomber à l'eau lorsqu'une ombre recouvrant un point de lumière qui la suivait s'approchait d'eux. Poussés par l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie, les trois s'éclipsèrent derrière une charge de caisses, sur la pointe des pieds. « On va mourir, on va mourir » répétait silencieusement Gilbert, encore plus blanc qu'il ne pouvait l'être. À peine furent-ils dissimulés que le pirate trouva la porte de la cave... grande ouverte. Dans la panique, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à la fermer.

\- Les prisonniers se sont échappé ! fit-il d'une voix étranglée mais peu forte; sans doute pour éviter de réveiller l'équipage et juste prévenir son camarade de nuit.

« Va t'faire. » fut la seule pensée de Francis lorsqu'il risqua un coup d'oeil pour observer l'ennemi. « Oh merde. » lui vint à l'esprit ensuite. « Oh putain » lorsqu'un autre de ses compères approcha.

 _Allister et Niels._

Allister, le frère aîné d'Arthur. Ici, et maqué en forban également. Un grand roux fier du quart de sang écossais qui coule chez les Kirkland. Un des plus proches amis de Francis. Encore une fois, l'idée de se battre contre une personne qui lui tient à cœur le fit grimacer. Autant mettre une balle dans la jambe d'un type avec qui c'est bof dans le feu de l'action car il menaçait son meilleur ami, passe encore. Autant penser à un face à face dangereux contre son ami datant du lycée... très peu pour lui. Et inutile d'espérer pouvoir lui raviver quelques souvenirs : si jusqu'ici personne n'a pu se souvenir de lui, alors Allister non plus ne pourra pas.

Quant à Niels, ça allait encore. Les deux n'étaient, cette fois-ci, rien de plus que de simples connaissances. Ce qui l'embêtait plutôt, c'était qu'il s'agissait du grand frère d'une de ses amies, avec qui il est sortit pendant quelques mois. _Mais c'est pas lui, bordel._ La ressemblance était encore et toujours trop parfaite pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée que non, non non, ce ne sont pas les mêmes qu'il connaît de « son » monde. Niels était un grand blond à la coiffure démesurée, et très protecteur envers sa petite sœur. Aussi protecteur qu'il était loyal. Ainsi, s'il faisait vraiment partit de l'équipage de _son très cher_ Arthur, aucun doute à ce qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même pour terrasser les évadés. Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal.

\- Cherche par-là, ordonna le néerlandais. Moi je vais de ce côté. On est trop loin de la terre et aucune chaloupe ne manque, ils doivent être encore là.

L'espoir de la fouille faite sur un coup de panique tomba à l'eau. Les pirates se partagèrent le navire. Il fallait agir vite. Et même pas le temps de réfléchir. Francis n'eut pas le loisir de remarquer que, tout monde confondu, le trio qu'il formait avec ses deux camarades faisait rarement des choses réfléchies. Même pour leur survie; c'est triste. Heureusement (ou malheureusement ? dans tout les cas ils étaient foutus) c'est le « pirate Niels » qui s'approcha dangereusement de leur cachette. Bien sûr, le trio n'était que derrière les caisses, et d'ici trois secondes, ils seront découverts. Monde imaginaire ou pas, tant pis, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir en claquant des doigts. Il fallait donc prendre le risque et tenter l'effet de surprise à la dernière minute (seconde...). Gilbert, sous le coup de l'adrénaline, s'en donna à cœur joie le premier. En poussant un cri, il se jeta sur le néerlandais, s'accrochant à lui comme un koala de mauvaise humeur. D'instinct sauvage grâce à sa tribu, « l'indien Antonio » fut plus rusé et profita de la surprise pour le « pirate Allister » d'entendre ces exclamations afin d'aller le déstabiliser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les arrêter lui. Ainsi, Francis devait venir en aide à Gilbert, en espérant que le Peau-Rouge sache s'en sortir.

Bien sûr, on l'avait dépouillé de son arme volée lorsqu'il fut capturé. Tant pis, au moins ils étaient deux contre un. Le petit problème, c'était que Niels faisait une tête de plus qu'eux. Et il n'était pas maigrichon. Et avec le boucan qu'ils allaient tous faire, le reste de l'équipage allait bientôt débarquer... Il profita de la confusion du pirate que lui donna le Garçon Perdu pour lui dérober sa dague, et s'empressa de la lui planter dans la hanche. Le cri qu'il poussait fut grave, et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils n'allaient pas trop ramasser d'emmerdes derrière... Gilbert se décolla de l'ennemi et le poussa de toutes ses forces contre la rambarde du bateau. Avant qu'il ne s'écroule à cause de la douleur, Francis s'avança brutalement vers lui pour lui empoigner le col.

\- Où est le capitaine ?

Le forban ne répondit qu'avec un mollard qu'il cracha sur sa joue. Furieux – et surtout parce qu'il avait la sainte horreur de ce genre de mal sur son visage – le français donna un coup de genou sur sa blessure toute fraîche. Entre les gémissements du pirate, il posa à nouveau sa question, ce à quoi il reçut un « va te faire foutre » murmuré avec du venin dans la voix. Fatigué de l'attente et, son sixième sens voleur du sens des réalités de retour, il souleva les jambes du criminel et le passa par-dessus bord. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'eau dans un bruit de chute peu discret, Gilbert siffla sa méthode.

\- Joli l'ami. Sauf que je crois pas que tout le reste de l'équipage a le sommeil lourd.

\- Filez, toi et Anto-... et le Peau-Rouge tant qu'il est encore temps. Moi je vais chercher le Capitaine.

\- Alors c'est vraiment sûr, tu viens pas... ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Prenez une chaloupe et la fuite. Je vous rejoindrai, c'est promis.

Bien sûr que non. Il cherchait juste une excuse pour le convaincre plus facilement de partir. Et ça marcha à merveille, puisque l'albinos cessa de chercher ses intentions dans les yeux pour faire demi-tour et aller récupérer l'indien. Comme ils le craignaient, des pas étouffés par le bois qui constituait le navire, venant de sous leurs pieds, résonnèrent et indiquèrent l'ascension des pirates jusqu'au pont. Sans plus attendre, Francis se hâta vers ce qui semblait être la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Elle était un peu en retrait comparée aux autres, derrière un petit escalier qui coupait la pièce du reste du navire, signe évident qu'il n'était pas permit à tous d'y pénétrer. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Francis n'a jamais été du genre à respecter au pied de la lettre toutes les règles de toutes façons. Alors que les autres forbans surgissaient des autres issues, il se cacha (plus qu'il ne s'y infiltra) de l'autre côté.

L'oreille collée contre le bois dès qu'il l'eut refermé, il guetta le bruit de l'agitation. Il ne saurait dire ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il croisa les doigts pour que ses deux camarades puissent s'enfuir sans dommage. Quelques minutes passèrent, mais les pirates semblaient affolés. Lorsqu'il entendit une succession de pas rapides s'approcher, il ferma le verrou à temps et se recula lorsque la porte trembla, refusant de laisser passer le forban qui essayait de prévenir son capitaine. Des coups de poings violents retentirent dessus, la voix forte du criminel appelant le chef blond. Francis n'y songea d'ailleurs que maintenant, mais n'y avait-il personne à part lui dans cette pièce ? Après avoir regardé autour de lui, paniqué, pour finalement constater qu'il était bien seul, le pirate s'éloigna et aucun autre ne vint le déranger.

Dur soupir de soulagement. Et de résignation.

Maintenant, il était coincé dans une cabine de pirate, à bord d'un bateau, sans son objectif dans les parages et coincé à cause des malfrats qui grouillaient sur le pont. Il profita néanmoins de ce calme revenu pour regarder plus en détail l'endroit.

Contrairement à la cave, c'était beaucoup plus classieux.

C'était assez grand, si bien qu'on aurait dit que la cabine était trop large pour faire partit du bateau sans déborder. En même temps, ce dernier était assez gros aussi. Pour égayer un peu le fait que le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient en bois, des tapis étaient placés par terre, de la dentelle couvrait une bonne partie des cloisons, et lorsqu'on levait les yeux, on pouvait tout de suite remarquer que ça avait l'air plus propre que sous les pieds. Un lit de satin et à baldaquin, un bureau joliment poli, verni et brillant, une carte du « pays de Jamais » accrochée au mur, un coffre qui sentait bon le luxe volé... C'était effrayant quel genre de criminel semblait se cachait derrière Arthur ici. Et malgré tout, pour lui, il restait l'adorable et têtu anglais qu'il connaît depuis l'âge du bac à sable.

Pour lui, cette prison de richesse était une cellule qui l'empêchait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il y a entre eux. Qu'il était son ami, et pas son ennemi. Et que Francis s'en souciait. Sans doute plus qu'il ne le croyait jusqu'ici.

Francis s'approcha d'une bibliothèque, qui recouvrait une bonne partie du mur de bois, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Les livres tous coincés entre eux tellement leur taille coïncidait avec la largeur et la profondeur du meuble semblaient tous similaires. Des couvertures de cuir aux couleurs froides et ternes. Excepté un, étrangement beaucoup plus fin, dont le bleu ressortait plus facilement grâce aux rayons du clair de lune qui filtrait à travers la vitre. Curieux, il força d'un doigt l'objet à sortir, avant de regarder la couverture.

Pas de titre, juste un bleu électrique. L'ouvrage ne devait pas être plus épais qu'un paquet de cigarettes. Il l'ouvrit.

Son sixième sens étrange lui donna cette pulsion qui le força à lire ce qui pouvait être marqué dedans. Un journal intime peut-être ? Il comptait bien quelque chose de familier, mais ça n'était pas écrit à la main. Les mots étaient bien alignés comme si le papier avait été imprimé, porteur d'une fiction quelconque. Mais comme ce monde, ces gens dehors, sur le pont ou ailleurs dans ce pays, l'histoire qu'il lut sur les pages était insensée. Et pourtant, le sens mystère de Francis s'alarma, comme en proie à un trésor dangereux mais important.

Il lisait la vérité.

« _Arthur Kirkland ne voulait pas grandir._ »

Un frisson le parcourut. Mais ses yeux l'obligèrent à continuer sans prendre le temps d'avaler doucement les informations. Il n'eut même pas le choix de relire la phrase; tout défilait devant lui comme s'il regardait un film.

« _La vie des adultes semblait si ennuyeuse, si vide, si incolore, si terne, si triste, si silencieuse, si sombre. Aucun enfant ne voudrait d'un avenir aussi peu brillant, banale et répétitif. Arthur s'était décidé à ne jamais grandir malgré les remontrances de ses parents. Eux aussi, ils devaient s'ennuyer de leur vie. Et pourtant ils voulaient entraîner leur fils dans ce système. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait, de devenir sérieux, de grandir dans sa tête, dans ses activités, dans ses goûts ? L'avenir, qu'ils lui répondaient. Mais à quoi bon un avenir dépourvu de rêves si, justement, on s'accroche à l'avenir pour en réaliser ?_

 _Les adultes n'ont pas de rêves. Ils décident de grandir en échange de leur abandon. Ainsi, ils ont l'avenir, mais morne et barbant._

 _Arthur ne voulait pas grandir._ »

Francis sentit comme une nostalgie lui monter jusqu'au cœur, ses souvenirs d'enfance se superposant aux mots du livre. Pourquoi un tel récit était ici, sur ce navire ? Son esprit ne s'accordant plus aux questions, la lecture se poursuit automatiquement, sans qu'il ne sache comment il ne put l'interrompre. C'était presque comme si une voix la lui dictait.

« _Comment faire pour ne pas être adulte, rester enfant, rester rêveur, continuer d'imaginer jusqu'à s'écarter de la raison, jusqu'à s'abandonner à un monde invisible pour les futurs adultes qui ont abandonné trop tôt ? Comment faire pour continuer de voir ces choses que les autres ne voient pas, de les voir comme si elles existaient vraiment et qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement dans notre tête ? Il devait bien y avoir une solution, une formule, un rituel, un chemin ou même... un lieu._ »

Francis cligna des yeux.

« _Ici, dans le monde ordinaire et vide de toute étrangeté, il n'y avait rien pour le satisfaire. Alors, peut-être que tout ce dont il rêvait se trouvait ailleurs. Forcément. Sans doute. Il devait y avoir un endroit inaccessible où pourtant tout est possible. Arthur en rêva, de ce lieu tenu secret. Que jamais il ne connaîtra. Dont il était persuadé de l'existence alors qu'il n'en a jamais vu la porte. Mais jamais la réalité ne le rattrapera. Jamais l'espoir de voir un jour un passage se dévoiler devant lui ne s'éteindra. Il croira toujours, dur comme fer._

 _Et enfin, son vœu fut exaucé. Par la venue d'une fée qui lui tendit la main._ »

Une fée. Charlotte ? Ou une autre comme elle ? À la ligne suivante, Francis semblait lire plus vite que cette voix ne lui dictait le reste.

« _Elle lui demandait de la rejoindre, de la suivre, de l'accompagner pour réaliser ses rêves les plus fous. Oui, clairement, cette minuscule enfant ailée voulait l'emmener dans le monde qu'il a toujours imaginé. Enfin ! Et il le savait ! Il le savait ! Sa patience récompensée, ses yeux illuminés, sa main tendue vers la fenêtre... Arthur était partit pour un autre monde. On aurait vraiment dit que tout n'était qu'un-_ »

Les doigts de Francis se mirent soudainement à trembler.

« _qu'un-_ »

Ses mains se figèrent, il n'avait plus la force de tourner les pages malgré le suspens de la phrase. Ou alors quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« _qu'un..._ »

Pendant qu'il forçait cette entrave, un jeu de pas résonna doucement derrière lui, comme s'il venait de loin derrière à des kilomètres. Francis sentit la sueur lui couler du front, écoutant le danger venir le chercher. Il était terriblement déchiré entre l'envie de tout savoir et celle de se tourner vers son ennemi approchant. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, il ne pouvait les abandonner. De toutes façons, le français sentait ses jambes imiter ses mains et ses doigts, devenant raides à leur tour. Non, en fait, elles l'étaient déjà. C'est seulement qu'il n'était plus capable de bouger, comme s'il s'était changé en pierre. La crainte grimpa alors dans son esprit, puis un bruit sourd lui rendit ses mouvements.

Celui de quelques lames qui tombaient au sol.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que Francis regarda lorsqu'il se tourna vers le mystérieux personnage. Des épées, toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les autres, reposaient sur le parquet comme un jeu de Mikado renversé.

\- Je te battrai et te bannirai de ce monde comme il en a toujours été : à la loyal.

Francis leva les yeux vers ceux d'Arthur.

Le capitaine pirate le fixait avec un regard dégoûté. Son arme en main, mais loin d'être en position d'attaque, il attendait que son adversaire daigne s'équiper. Sauf que le cœur de Francis, toujours empli des souvenirs du passé, quémanda à être plus clément.

\- Arthur, je ne veux pas me battre... Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, ni de rien d'autre, mais je suis venu dans le but de-

\- _Assez !_ tonna-t-il en même temps que la pointe de son épée toucha le sol. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es venu faire ici, et quel que soit le prix à payer, je t'en empêcherai. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Je ne te laisserai pas tout m'enlever. Personne ne pourra rien effacer. Ce dont j'ai si honteusement rêvé depuis des années, au fond de moi, maintenant qu'il s'est dévoilé comme un présent tombé du ciel, je compte bien le défendre et le garder jusqu'au bout. Tu ne viendras pas me l'arracher, tu ne viendras rien détruire ! Quitte ce pays, ou affronte-moi !

Là c'était clair, Francis n'avait clairement pas le choix. Et il ignorait toujours de quoi il parle. Relevant la pointe de sa lame, Arthur se mit en garde, ordonnant silencieusement à son adversaire de faire de même. Avec regret, Francis se saisit alors d'une épée du même gabarit que la sienne, imitant ensuite son mouvement. Un silence s'écoula, puis, après le passage d'un sourire carnassier du pirate, celui-ci engagea le combat sans prévenir.

Francis se battait contre son ami d'enfance.

 _Merde... merde, c'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer !_

À la base, il était seulement venu le chercher pour le ramener chez eux. Hélas, il se retrouvait attaqué et attaquant, croisant le fer avec un instinct combatif sortit de nulle part. Francis connaissait un peu quelques techniques d'escrime, un sport qui lui a fait passé quelques mercredis après-midis durant son adolescence. Mais ce qu'il était en train de faire dépassait largement le niveau qu'il avait atteint à l'époque. Et ça faisait quelques années qu'il ne pratiquait plus. Pourtant tout lui revenait, les choses apprises comme venues d'on ne sait où.

Mais étrangement, ses coups d'épées se faisaient de plus en plus osés.

De plus en plus féroces.

De plus en plus courageux.

Quelque chose en Francis poussait ce dernier à se donner à fond dans ce combat qu'il pensait perdre tout de suite. Arthur, lui aussi changé dans ce costume de pirate, était tout aussi doué, voire élégant, dans ces gestes rapides et déterminés. Pour une raison qui échappait à la logique de Francis, l'anglais se battait pour quelque chose qui lui était précieux. Unique. Trop important pour être jugé plus bas que tout ce qui pouvait exister. Il le défendait corps et âme et le français ignorait tout des conséquences si jamais il venait à le battre. Était-ce la curiosité qui l'encourageait à le faire ? Ou son étrange sixième sens qui le guidait sans qu'il ne puisse se demander comment... ?

Ce dernier fit alors encore surface.

Dans un élan un peu brusque, Francis acheva d'étourdir son adversaire en cognant sa tempe avec le manche de son épée. Sur le moment, il n'avait rien ressentit. Mais la seconde d'après, il jura intérieurement. Blesser Arthur, même pour son bien, c'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Mais cela lui accorda le droit d'avoir enfin le dessus, littéralement. L'échine se pliant, le pirate fut poussé par le grand blond, qui vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Enfin, il balança son arme à l'autre bout de la pièce pour bloquer ses poignets et lui écarter les bras. Le pirate se débattait, mais inexplicablement, sa force avait disparu. Tout devint alors plus facile. Essoufflé par le combat, il chercha le regard émeraude du britannique.

Mais il bougeait trop, impossible de capter son attention.

Où était le jeune Arthur dans ce capitaine trop mégalo ? Il avait beau l'appeler à voix haute, il ne faisait que de lui ordonner de le lâcher. Il était noyé dans ce rôle. Perdu dans ce navire. Brouillé par ce monde complètement fou.

Fatigué de chercher sans trouver, et ce bien qu'il soit maintenant sous lui, Francis lui déroba brusquement ses lèvres.

La surprise fut si grande que les yeux verts du pirate s'ouvrirent à l'extrême, comme si on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre. Sauf que, plutôt que de la douleur, Francis cherchait surtout à lui transmettre de la tendresse. Celle de leur enfance. Quoiqu'à l'époque, les petits baisers du bout des lèvres qu'ils se faisaient à l'abri des regards avaient plus une valeur fragile et brève d'enfant que la sincérité de sentiments qui explosaient chez Francis. _Enfin_ il l'avait retrouvé...

Arthur était bien là, enfoui dans la tête de cet imbécile de forban qui puait le rhum. Cette image de l'anglais flirtant avec l'alcool fit tourner ses pensées dans de plus plaisants souvenirs, comme celui où tout les deux rentraient d'un bar après avoir obtenu leur diplôme universitaire. Ils étaient seuls, séparés de leur groupe d'amis, et un peu éméchés. Arthur n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool. Francis a été forcé de le guider dans la ville obscure alors que lui-même n'était plus très frais. Ils s'étaient perdu dans le quartier en tournant en rond pendant près de trois heures, riant de bon cœur comme deux bons tocards avec un chouia trop d'alcool dans le sang. Francis avait manqué de trébucher en montant sur un trottoir et Arthur s'était foutu de lui. Se taquinant l'un à l'autre de plus en plus, ils avaient fini par rentrer dans un mur ensemble, serrés dans une étreinte maladroite.

Puis, calés ainsi, ils s'étaient fougueusement embrassés. Aidés par la liqueur et la fatigue.

Le lendemain, ils avaient décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et la gêne, ils la contrôlaient parfaitement. Si proches que même une embrassade ne gâchait pas un tantinet de leur amitié.

Sauf que ce nouveau baiser, qu'il forçait pour ramener son tendre ami à la réalité, sentait également l'alcool.

Le même goût que ce soir-là.

Le pirate sous lui cherchait à l'écarter, mais Francis serrait ses poignets trop fort, impossible de bouger son épée. Il tenta de l'éloigner en lui assénant quelques coups de genou et de jambe dans le dos, mais il ne cilla même pas. Son regard était toujours pétrifié de surprise, comme s'il venait seulement de découvrir ce qu'était que le contact charnel; surtout dans un baiser aussi enflammé qui l'appelait à redevenir lui-même. Désespéré, éreinté de cette étrange et longue aventure avec pour seul but de le retrouver, le français s'autorisa une petite récompense en abusant progressivement de ses lèvres. Il mordillait, léchait, venait cherché sa langue, et ce sans laisser le moindre répit à l'adversaire.

Au bout d'un moment, un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du pirate. Francis ôta alors sa bouche pour le laisser respirer. Il put découvrir un visage rougi, gêné et perdu. Sans compter le torse du forban qui se soulevait et descendait à force de reprendre son souffle. La panique aussi, incomprise, devait y être pour quelque chose. Les poignets toujours dans les mains de son assaillant, il avait abandonné toute résistance et son esprit semblait se décaler doucement d'une réalité à une autre.

\- Arthur... appela-t-il.

Un bruit de papier chiffonné résonna derrière lui. Francis put constater en un petit coup d'oeil que les pages du livre s'étaient tourné toutes seules. Il hésita à laisser le pirate ici qui, lui, cherchait encore la réponse à ce retournement de situation au plafond. Le français en profita pour s'écarter, marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'ouvrage bleu, et lut la première ligne.

« _Enfin, il était arrivé._ »

Cette fois-ci, la seule voix qui lisait dans sa tête fut la sienne. Il semblait avoir reprit le contrôle des choses.

« _Arthur pouvait réaliser son rêve. Faire partit d'un conte. Le vivre, y rencontrer, y jouer, y faire absolument tout ce qui le tentait. C'était ce qu'il voulait après tout... C'était comme ça..._ »

« _… il y a seize ans._ »

… Seize ans ?

Cette époque où il parlait encore à ses amis imaginaires ?

« _Il avait attendu si longtemps, si... si... si longtemps. Que tant d'années sont passés. Il avait grandi dans son corps, mais pas dans sa tête. Il jouait à l'adulte, mais n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il espérait encore, secrètement, patiemment. Et un soir, cette fée lui avait tendu la main. Elle l'avait emmené. Il était partit... Disparu sans rien dire à personne._ »

Il y a un mois tout juste.

« _Il était heureux ici, avec ses vieux rêves d'enfant plein la tête. Il avait peut-être grandi, mais il y était enfin parvenu, à ce monde, à ce souhait... Seulement... était-il satisfait pour autant ? La place qu'il convoitait, l'avait-il réellement entre les mains ?_

 _Peut-être pas._

 _Peut-être plus..._

 _Peut-être... qu'il en voulait une autre._ »

Bien sûr, Arthur avait disparu bien après son 23ème anniversaire, il n'était plus le marmot naïf qu'il avait connu autrefois. Alors forcément, les choses changeaient. Peut-être qu'à l'époque, il voulait devenir un jeune héros sauveur d'un pays imaginaire que des amis uniques acclameraient suite à sa victoire.

« _Et c'est ce qui est arrivé._ » lui répondit une nouvelle ligne.

« _Alors le monde n'avait plus de surprise à lui offrir. Il avait terrassé l'ennemi, ce capitaine dont tout le monde avait oublié l'identité. Il avait assiégé le bateau. Il se sentait puissant... mais ce sentiment fut éphémère. Très vite, il n'y eut plus rien à faire, plus rien à parcourir, plus personne à combattre... Alors, maintenant que le héros n'avait plus de rival, qu'allait-il faire ? L'enfant s'ennuyait... heureusement, l'adulte était là._ »

Malgré tout, Arthur avait grandit et mûrit. _S'il n'y avait plus de capitaine..._

« _… il suffisait de le remplacer._ »

Une longue lame tranchante vint se planter juste à côté de Francis, frôlant sa joue qu'il sentit picoté. Le bout de l'épée, solidement planté dans le parquet, rendit l'arme droite, comme un piquet mal planté. Un frisson de stupeur le fit hésiter à se retourner, mais la voix rauque du pirate derrière lui acheva de le convaincre.

\- Ferme ça...

Francis mit un temps à comprendre que c'était du livre dont il parlait.

\- Ferme ça !

Il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas l'air enchanté qu'un tel objet soit sous les yeux du français. Désarmé, Arthur se rua littéralement sur lui, cherchant à saisir une quelconque partie de son corps. Le torse, les épaules, le cou, la mâchoire... Il voulait l'empêcher de bouger. Pourquoi, ça il ne le savait pas encore, mais dans son esprit ne tournait qu'un mot : l'arrêter. Arrêter Francis. Tout comme Francis était venu arrêter Arthur. Non, pas encore. Pas maintenant. Il en a si peu profité. Il veut en profiter tout le temps... Son monde, ce lieu dont il a enfin obtenu la clé, et qu'il a pu changé à sa guise malgré son âge adulte. Les illusions de l'enfance s'étaient envolées, mais frustré de n'avoir jamais pu se satisfaire à l'époque, sa maturité, transformée en égoïsme, a su lui donner un remplacement.

Il n'était peut-être pas le héros qu'il souhaitait être à l'époque, mais il avait obtenu un rôle similaire pour ses 23 ans passés.

Il était devenu un personnage tyrannique, luttant jour et nuit pour garder – avec facilité – le contrôle de ses rêves. Exactement comme ça lui convenait.

L'enfant, le rêve. L'adulte, l'égoïsme.

Tout ici, à Neverland, n'était qu'Arthur.

Absolument tout. Et ça, Francis le comprit lorsqu'il remarqua le désespoir dans les yeux du pirate qui commençait à l'étrangler.

Comment n'a-t-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Si les connaissances de Francis et d'Arthur étaient ici, ce n'était pas pour rien. Le français ignorait toujours s'il s'agissait de sosies ou des véritables personnes – bien que fichtre, comment seraient-elles arrivé jusqu'ici ? - mais leur présence avait bien une signification.

Charlotte, sa petite sœur, était une sorte de guide qui n'intervenait nulle part autrement. Cette fée qui avait aussitôt disparu après leur arrivé à Neverland, ainsi uniquement liée à Francis.

Delphine, dont la passion pour la mer se revêtait bien à sa nouvelle nature de sirène, disait que le capitaine s'acharnait sur ses semblables, exceptée elle, alors qu'il aurait pu la capturer facilement. Sachant que dans le « monde réel », Arthur et Delphine s'entendaient comme des frère et sœur, l'un trop protecteur et l'autre tout à fait charmante, l'interrogation avait sa réponse. Son sens de la réalité bien caché au fond de lui l'empêchait de vouloir lui faire du mal.

Ensuite, le frère d'Antonio. Francis ne le portait peut-être pas dans son cœur, mais lui était le meilleur ami du britannique. Forcément, il fallait s'attendre à le trouver dans l'équipage, en tant que combattant dévoué.

Parlant d'Antonio justement, ce n'était pas pour rien non plus si lui et Gilbert étaient les seuls prisonniers de leurs camps. Paraît-il même qu'Arthur en a sué pour les capturer. Et le hasard a fait que le français s'est retrouvé enfermé avec eux. Évidemment. Le trio qu'ils formaient constituait un des cauchemars du briton. La réalité influençait donc bien cet univers, puisqu'il dépendait entièrement de la façon d'être de cet infâme rosbif.

Restaient Allister et Niels. Son grand frère, une évidence encore plus... évidente, puisqu'il était un autre pirate. Niels en revanche, c'était un peu étonnant, puisque les deux n'étaient pas particulièrement amis. Enfin, au point où il en était dans l'aventure, il n'y avait plus de raison à se poser ce genre de questions. Plus maintenant, à présent que Francis avait résolu le mystère. Plus ou moins.

Si Arthur était coincé ici, c'était parce qu'il n'était entouré que d'illusions nées de son esprit. De son égoïsme, de ses souhaits, de sa frustration qu'il pouvait enfin ressortir ici, sur tout et tout le monde. Neverland, pour Arthur, c'était comme...

… un **rêve**.

Un rêve éveillé dans lequel Francis avait plongé on ne sait comment. Sa sœur transformée en fée, c'était déjà assez fou comme ça. Et là, très franchement, il avait subi assez d'interrogations pour aujourd'hui. Voire... assez tout court.

Et Arthur avait cessé de l'étrangler.

Il avait desserré la pression de ses mains en même temps qu'il revenait à la réalité. Que sa conscience quittait doucement la prison rêveuse pour rejoindre celle de Francis. Il y eut un silence, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Et Arthur, passant de capitaine à adulte raisonnable, ne savait plus où poser ses yeux d'émeraudes. Nouveau silence. Francis hésitait vraiment à le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il en avait l'air, mais peut-être que son Arthur n'était pas encore tout à fait revenu. Enfin, les lèvres du briton bougèrent, comme s'il marmonnait dans un sommeil.

\- Francis...

Un soulagement ô combien libérateur fit soupirer l'interpellé. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il laissa sa tête reposait sur le plancher.

\- Arthur, nom de Dieu...

\- Francis... Pourquoi tu es là...

En tout cas, il avait l'air tout à fait conscient de la situation. Le latin le regarda.

\- J'ai sans doute passé une nuit entière à venir te récupérer, tout ça en volant dans le ciel, en manquant de me noyer, en évitant de justesse une tuerie, même si j'y étais mêlé... et les coups d'épées, de pistolets, et tes petits camarades pirates sur le navire... bref, tu pourrais pas me dire autre chose que de me poser une telle question ?

\- Comment as-tu fais... Tu ne pouvais pas-

\- Eh ben si, annonce-t-il d'une voix lourde. Et je suis épuisé. Ou plutôt, je suis fatigué de t'être couru après dans ce merdier improbable... Arthur. Il faut qu'on rentre. Je ne sais pas comment, ni même comment tout ce que nous venons de vivre est possible, mais on ne peut pas y rester. Ma place n'est pas ici, et je veux que tu repartes avec moi. Je comprends parfaitement tout ce que représente cet univers, qu'il est né de ton imagination et de tes désirs d'enfant mais... S'il te plaît, arrête-le. Tu ne peux pas être enfermé dans le passé, surtout si c'est pour devenir un personnage aussi vulgaire que celui que tu incarnes... ajoute-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Puis il se redressa sur les coudes afin de se rapprocher de ce visage qui se mouillait de larmes discrètes. Il avança une main qu'il posa sur sa joue, achevant ensuite d'une voix tendre :

\- Rentrons à la maison, Arthur. Reste avec moi...

Dans un nouveau silence où ils s'échangèrent un regard, tout semblait se remettre doucement dans l'ordre. Arthur, dont les yeux humides clignaient, reniflait quelques fois en comprenant que le jeu d'enfants était fini, et qu'il était temps de demeurer grand. Il l'était déjà, bien sûr, mais un coin de son esprit toujours soudé par cette frustration du passé avait eu raison de lui, rapidement balayé par les efforts de Francis. Celui qui était bel et bien adulte, déterminé à détruire – soyons francs – les rêves de jeunesse pour faire briller la réalité. Après tout, il était bien mieux de s'avouer le vrai que de vivre dans le faux... Sans doute lui aussi fatigué par toute cette aventure – qui a peut-être bien duré un mois pour lui ? - il enlaça les épaules du « héros de l'histoire », sûrement à la fois soulagé de renouer avec son ami d'enfance et attristé d'être arraché à la matérialisation de ce rêve éveillé.

Les deux ne savaient toujours pas comment diable ils avaient atterrit ici, mais au moins le sixième sens de Francis qui le rendait obsessionnel à Arthur s'était enfin calmé.

* * *

…

…

… Il ouvrit un œil.

Francis reconnût le plafond de l'appartement d'Arthur. D'abord confus, il cligna doucement des paupières, puis sentit qu'il était à nouveau sur ce divan sur lequel il s'était assoupi quelques heures plus tôt.

… Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête. Si, c'était bien chez Arthur qu'il était. Et Francis semblait s'être réveillé d'un profond sommeil dans lequel il était également plongé dans un rêve. Et quel rêve... Il se massa le visage d'une main, se remémorant sans peine tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Neverland, une île imaginaire, sa sœur en fée, Delphine en sirène, les indiens, Antonio parmi eux, Gilbert fringué comme un môme, le bateau pirate avec quelques-unes de ses connaissances en bandits, et le top du top : Arthur le capitaine pirate. Décidément, il avait dû soit avaler un truc pas frais – ce qui aurait été le comble pour lui – soit il se faisait trop de mauvais sang pour sa santé. Mais quand même, il était question de son meilleur ami disparu...

Pas si disparu que ça puisqu'en fait il ne réalisa que maintenant qu'il était allongé sur lui.

Une chose encore dont il était certain, c'était qu'en s'endormant, Francis était bien seul. Et il était venu ici justement parce qu'Arthur était introuvable. Or, l'anglais était là, sur son ventre, mal positionné mais bien étalé de tout son long sur sa personne. Et endormi, comme si de rien n'était et que la situation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. La confusion monta d'un cran encore, alors que Francis était prêt à se faire à l'idée que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Et pourtant...

Arthur était avec lui. Comme s'il était revenu entre-temps. Mais c'était probablement ça. Oui, il était juste impossible que tout les deux revenaient d'un monde aussi farfelu que _Neverland_. Ça n'existait pas, Francis délirait. Le sommeil mêlé à l'inquiétude donnait de drôles de résultats. Il resta dans cette position, reposant ses neurones qui semblaient avoir surchauffé. Et encore il se sentait toujours plané à bord de ce bateau immensurable. Il n'avait pas le mal de mer, mais il sentait son cerveau flotter comme s'il avait réellement été transporté d'un endroit à l'autre en une seconde – si ça se trouve Harry Potter ressentait ça en transplanant le pauvre, d'où la possibilité du vomissement... ? - mais pour évacuer définitivement toutes ces émotions, il souffla, imaginant les présumés parasites s'éclipser de sa tête.

Et il s'endormit une seconde fois. Et le reste de la nuit fut tranquille.

* * *

\- Francis, réveille-toi... Sérieusement, réveille-toi...

Et une fois de plus, il papillonna des paupières. Arthur l'interpellait, toujours sur lui mais redressé, semblant s'être tiré du sommeil il y a peu également. Le regard verdoyant de ce dernier était empli d'une inquiétude incertaine, sans doute parce qu'il venait de réapparaître en une seconde devant une personne qui avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Une fois émergé, Francis se massa le visage d'une main.

\- Arthur... Tu es revenu...

\- Comme tu le voulais, frog...

Comme il le voulait, sur ce bateau.

… Non, une seconde. Il n'y a jamais eu de bateau.

\- Arthur... J'ai fais un rêve vraiment incroyable. Mais complètement tiré par les cheveux. Si je devais t'en raconter toutes les coïncidences, tu ne me croirais pas. Enfin, j'imagine que, tant que ça reste un rêve, tout est possible...

\- J'allais t'en parler, figure-toi...

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai fais un rêve aussi... Mais... c'était complètement hallucinant, j'avais l'impression d'y être.

Ils se contèrent tout les deux leurs visions de la nuit, et tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient rêvé d'exactement la même chose. D'abord surpris, puis perdus, les deux amis d'enfance se fixèrent sans trop savoir quoi rajouter à la fin de leurs récits. Les hallucinations communes passent encore, mais on avait encore jamais entendu parlé de rêves communs jusqu'ici... Et tout les détails étaient trop précis pour que ça ne soit que le fruit du hasard. Mais en même temps...

 _C'est impossible._

Non, un monde imaginaire tel que celui qui a repeint leur nuit ne peut pas exister. Ça existe dans les contes de fées, dans les films, dans les livres qu'ils lisaient il y a seize ans, mais sûrement pas dans la vie réelle. Cependant les rêves étaient trop similaires – et pas que, ils l'étaient – pour n'être que des effets de tourments nocturnes. Mais non, ils se gardaient dans l'idée que tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre « ensemble » n'était jamais arrivé.

Toutefois, Francis insista pour qu'Arthur prenne rendez-vous chez un médecin. Oh, le britton était en parfaite santé, seulement il fallait admettre qu'une disparition qui se serait finit par une aventure aussi insensée relevait bon nombres de mystères. Francis y passa également d'ailleurs. Car mine de rien, ils étaient curieux et confus. Et tout leurs doutes s'envolèrent lorsque le verdict tomba. Arthur souffrait bien d'un petit déréglage chronique, inoffensif mais très proche de l'effet Barnum; autrement dit, l'égocentrisme naturel de l'anglais a eu raison de sa santé mentale. Il était évident que le jeune homme souffrait secrètement – et peut-être sans s'en être rendu compte – d'un syndrome de Peter Pan qui se serait manifesté en plein rêve... Mais tout de même.

Arthur était revenu juste après que Francis se soit réveillé, comme s'il avait réellement voyagé jusqu'à Neverland. Mais une fois de plus, les deux adultes, puisqu'ils étaient adultes, n'allaient pas en croire un mot. Car après tout, n'importe qui vous le dira : c'est impossible.

Même si Francis, lui, ne relevait aucun soucis du même gabarit.

Les deux hommes sortirent du cabinet et regardèrent le ciel d'un même élan. Curieux réflexe, ils ont dû penser à la même chose.

\- Tu prendras un congé, rassure-moi ?

\- Oui oui... fit l'anglais en se massant la nuque. Qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ?

\- On ne dit rien à personne.

\- On dit rien à personne, répéta-t-il en fixant ses chaussures.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Francis... Dans mon rêve, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout ce que je voulais... Mais dans le tien, tu t'es sentit comme « obligatoire » ? Ça voulait dire quoi à ton avis ?

\- Je sais pas, euh... Que je te ramène ? Que je reste avec toi ? Là en tout cas je sais plus...

\- Tu resteras avec moi alors, maintenant que je suis là ?

Le voir le rouge aux joues confirma Francis dans l'idée que celui-ci appréciait la proposition. Il songea à ce fameux soir où ils se sont embrassés avec honte, mais il se promit de lui rafraîchir la mémoire un peu plus tard. Pour l'heure, il allait reprendre son rôle de personnage principal comme dans leur songe commun : son veilleur, en quelques sortes. En attendant, il gardait une distance d'amitié concrète, celle qu'ils ont toujours eu, et reprirent la direction de l'appartement du britannique.

Peut-être que Neverland n'existe vraiment pas, mais tout ce qu'ils y avaient ressentit, ils allaient s'en souvenir pour longtemps.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés à la fin, félicitations.

Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter après mon introduction, j'espère seulement que vous avez aimé faire ce petit tour en touriste dans ma tête. Il y aura d'autres one-shots, clairement, mais sans doute moins tirés par les cheveux que celui-là. Ou pas, j'en sais rien.

A la revoyure !


End file.
